Crimson Skies and Blue Suns
by queenundertaker
Summary: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were in the middle of returning from a mission. Unfortunately, Itachi's illness causes him to be weakened enough for Konoha to capture and interrogate him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I decided to upload this. It is something I've been working on. Fair warning to viewers: this will contain at least one rape scene and child abuse. I also am including homosexual relationships, so fair warning!**

Before they even entered this battle, if one could call it that, Itachi had known how it was going to end. It was not going to end well for him. He was sick, and it was obvious. Itachi had always been petite, but now he was gaunt; his cheekbones were sunken in and his ribs were visible when he took his cloak off. His hair and eyes were no longer bright; they were dull. Oh, his eyes… Had they dulled because of the Sharingan, or was this just the toll the world had on him? Either way, his eyesight was failing him.

His little brother had once again found his way and moved back to The Village Hidden in the Leaf. He was so proud of him; when he found out, he felt his heart warm. He was so grateful to Naruto Uzumaki for never giving up on his baby brother. He had joined back with his team- Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and a new member, Sai.

Now they were all standing before him. His brother and his team along with the rest of the classmates his brother had graduated with and their sensei. Before the battle even began, he was struck with a coughing fit, and he fell to his knees. Blood dripped down his mouth. He felt his partner, Kisame's, hand on his back. "Itachi, you're not well. You can't use those eyes of your's," he said.

Itachi met his gaze and cracked the barest of smiles, hardly even turning up his lips. "Kisame, you know how this is going to go," he said gently. "You have to wait for an opening and leave. Leave me behind. You know I can't.." He stopped, hesitating. "You know I can't keep up right now. I need you to live for another day."

Kisame's eyes hardened at his partner as he frowned. "I can't leave you. I would never," he said. He pulled the raven-haired man back onto his feet.

"We will see each other again. This isn't the end yet. No, I guarantee it," Itachi promised. He felt Kisame give his shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze before letting go of him.

With those last words, Itachi met his brother's unwavering gaze. It was so different from before. Rather than being blinded by hatred and rage, his gaze was full of determination. Oh Sasuke, how he had grown and matured. His heart felt full with the realization that his brother was no longer so foolish.

Itachi and Kisame signed their jutsu together. "Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi said.

"Water release: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Kisame shouted. As the two jutsu collided, steam spread through the area. "Itachi.." He bent his head down, placing a firm kiss half on his lips and half on his cheek. "Until we meet again. I will come for you. I always will." He run his hand through Itachi's hair once more before leaving.

Itachi trembled as he had another coughing fit. He fell onto his knees as he felt more blood collecting in his hands. As the steam dispersed, the Konoha ninja were surrounding him with kunai pointed at him. His vision was severely impaired through the strain on his body. Even if he activated his Sharingan, he wouldn't be able to aim at all.

"Itachi Uchiha, where is your partner, Kisame Hoshigaki?" Kakashi said, even though he had a good idea of what had happened already. Itachi didn't answer in words, as he was still coughing and trying to catch his breath. He gave the copy ninja a cold stare as his coughing subsided.

"Wouldn't," he said in abbreviated, gasping breaths, "you like to know." He sensed one coming behind him, and he landed a kick on a girl with buns, sending her flying. The raven-haired man forced himself onto his unsteady feet. Even as he was in this moment, no weakling would be able to lay a hand on him. Kakashi adjusted his headband, opening his eye with the transplanted Sharingan.

Itachi braced himself, taking out a kunai. He dodged and retaliated most of the attacks coming at him. His vision began to spin, and he only barely dodged the last attack, hissing as his shoulder was cut. He felt a hard kick land on his stomach and was knocked back as he dropped his kunai and began coughing again. This time, blackness took over his vision, and he fell. The last thing he felt was his cheek hitting the hard ground.

When Itachi woke up, he didn't see another which caused him to panic momentarily. Then he felt a bandage wrapped around his eyes and remembered the predicament he was in. Oh, how he longed to just be in a bed with Kisame holding him. His shoulders were sore due to his arms being tightly bound behind him. Even his hands were bound so he could not perform any jutsu. His legs were bound but not uncomfortably tight like his arms.

"So you're awake," Kakashi said. Itachi huffed as a reply. He felt the breath of the man against face and turned his head the other way in an act of defiance. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Itachi, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke said. His familiar voice both relieved him and made his heart drop, knowing that Sasuke could never forgive him.

"Oh, my foolish otouto.." Itachi said. "I'm dying. It's the price of the power I took. Now I will die suffering just as so many others did in our clan." He didn't miss the spike in chakra from his brother, seemingly from rage.

"If I am a fool, you are as well! What was the point, huh?! You wanted to test your powers, but now they're killing you!" Sasuke yelled. There was so much that Itachi wished to tell him, but he knew that he couldn't. But maybe just a little information would ease his brother's pain.

"Otouto, the point was and always has been you," Itachi admitted, carefully picking his words. "I killed the Uchiha clan not to just test my power but to save you." He stopped for a moment but picked up before Sasuke could say anything. "The clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage, so I took the lives of all those corrupt souls. But you, and only you, were innocent. I took matters into my own hands. I spilled our family's blood, so now my own rests in my hands."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. His face, at first, lost all color then turned bright red in rage. "Liar!" he said. Itachi heard the wind from his brother's fist before it connected to his jaw. "You damn liar! Don't bother trying to deceive me with such stories! I'm not as much of a fool as you think!"

Kakashi Hatake was no fool. He wondered if Itachi's tale had any truth to it. After all, he had known Itachi from before it all when they were in the ANBU Black Ops together. He had always found it strange that the young prodigy had just one day snapped, killing his family. The silver haired ninja picked up Itachi from the ground and held him bridal style; he was surprisingly lightweight. It was time for the Konoha ninja to return back to their village. They had captured an important prisoner today.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi groaned as his shoulders flexed uncomfortably. He was cold; the Konoha ninja had stripped him of his cloak to search him for weapons and so he would be easier to carry. He had little body fat anymore, so even light breezes would make him shiver. "You helped your partner escape," Kakashi said. It wasn't stately questioningly. "I am curious as to your reasoning. Do you have a death wish now?"

Itachi opened his mouth and closed it. "I have no death wish," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't want Kakashi knowing that Kisame was more than just his partner; it could be used against them in battle.

Kakashi snorted, figuring that Itachi was hiding some of the truth. But that was fine. At the village, Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka would find out all of the information they needed. He and the rest of the retrieval team began their journey back to Konoha. They weren't far- maybe six-hour's journey away.

Every time Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, it jerked Itachi. His chest and stomach was aching from his earlier coughing fit and the kick to his stomach. He half-wished that they would've just killed him, but he knew they needed information. Little did they know, they had just captured their information leaker. He had been leaking information to their village for a very long time through third parties.

The biggest problem at this point was when he would be interrogated at the village. He was considered an S Class Missing Nin meaning if he didn't have information about the Akatsuki, he would've been killed when defeated. Kisame should be well on his way to Pein, so he only hoped that his leader would help rescue him before any terrible damage took place.

After two hours of traveling, Kakashi hit a bump harder than he meant to, and the impact caused Itachi to have a coughing fit. The silver haired ninja stopped, allowing him to stop convulsing. He could feel the blood on his chin. "I think we need a quick break. Sakura, could you take at him for a moment?" Kakashi said. He placed the raven-haired man against a tree.

The pink haired kunoichi placed her hands on his chest unexpectedly, causing Itachi to flinch- a move that neither Kakashi nor Sakura missed. "Lay him down. It will be easier to work," she said, helping Kakashi lay Itachi flat against the ground. Sakura's hands turned green as she placed her hands over his chest. He groaned as he felt his shoulders pop from the bindings. His chest felt a little better as the kunoichi did her medical ninjutsu. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't think there's much I can do," she admitted. "Uchiha-san, how long have you been coughing up blood like that?"

Itachi rolled his head to the side. "Probably…" he began, deep in thought. "A year now," he admitted. The truth was that his leader had been sending him on fewer missions. The missions that he was sent on, Kisame did most of the heavy lifting. "I know I will die soon. If not by the hands of interrogators, then my illness will finish me. Your medical ninjutsu is all in jest. Save your chakra."

All the jounin, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, and Kurenai, exchanged looks of pity. If Itachi had seen them, he would have been ashamed of their pity. Sasuke was seething over their shared looks. His brother was not one to pity. "How the mighty have fallen," Sasuke muttered, making sure it was loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Sasuke, shut up! If you rattle him up, and get him to start coughing again, I'm going to rattle your head! Cha!" Sakura said. Itachi cracked the barest of smiles; he had a feeling that there was more to his brother and this kunoichi's relationship than just partners. After all, there's not many who Sasuke would allow to talk to him like that.

Sakura finished after taking the time to heal the forming bruise on Itachi's jaw from the punch Sasuke had landed earlier. This time Guy decided to carry him. With Kakashi, he hadn't been so uncomfortable, but Guy weirded him out both in battle and just personally with his eccentricity. After several hours, he had fallen asleep in the ninja's arms. It wasn't difficult with his eyes only seeing darkness and with how much steadier Guy was than Kakashi.

Itachi dreamed of Kisame. He wanted his lover more than ever and longed for his touch. Being captured made him feel vulnerable, a feeling that was strange to Itachi. Or maybe it wasn't. He had been a very young, capable shinobi. There were several who had wanted to sink their claws into the young Uchiha and break him. The old war hawk, Danzo, had always watched him hungrily. Before Itachi had even been thirteen, Danzo had taught him 'how to respect your superiors' through different types of torture. Even now at twenty-one, Itachi worried greatly about being in the same proximity as Danzo again. He still had the occasional nightmare of those vulnerable times.

When Itachi woke up, he knew he was at the Leaf Village once again. Guy was still carrying him, but he could hear the sounds of the village. They immediately took him to interrogation where he was handed off. He was then unbound and rebound to a metal table. His shoulders were stiff from the hours of being bound, but he was happy to not be so tightly bound anymore.

He felt a sharp stab in his arm. They weren't gentle, and he let out a yelp. He heard the door slam shut and was left to his own thoughts. He could smell antiseptic in the room. He knew that they had interrogated another poor soul before him.

It was several long minutes before someone entered the room. He heard a cane along with the footsteps, and his heart began to race. A hand grabbed his chin and jaw in a bruising grip while lifting the bandages from his eyes. His body felt so tired, but he still managed to barely hold back a tremble while meeting Danzo's eyes. "My, my Itachi haven't you grown! Or maybe not. Seems you still need a firm hand and discipline," he said. He let go of his chin and lightly slapped his cheek a few times.

Itachi tried to activate his Sharingan but found that he couldn't. "Your chakra has been sealed temporarily. Those eyes of your's won't work for a good while," Danzo informed. "I'll leave the main interrogation to Morino and Yamanaka. But I've already requested you afterwards, so I will see you soon." Without allowing Itachi to even get a word in, Danzo left as he came.

Ibiki Morino narrowed his eyes as he seen the other man leave. He didn't appreciate Danzo coming in before he even had a chance to interrogate the Uchiha. As he opened the door, he seen Itachi hyperventilating, and he wondered what the old war hawk had done to him. He exchanged a look with Inoichi. Ibiki walked over, placing a firm hand on the young adult's shoulder. He had seen this young man grow up from a quiet and polite child to a fierce adult. Itachi violently shook his head at the uninvited touch. "D-don't touch me!" he snapped.

"I'm going to do more than touch you if you don't calm down and tell us everything we want to know," Ibiki said.

Itachi focused on his breathing, as he felt his chest ache. He started coughing. Ibiki unshackled his hands and allowed him to sit up. He covered his mouth until the coughing subsided. His hands were full of his own blood. Ibiki noted to himself that physical torture wouldn't be beneficial; the raven-haired man was already weakened, so the stress could kill him before they got much out of him.

Ibiki bound his hands again. Inoichi stepped on the other side of him. "So, Itachi-kun, why don't you tell us about your organization. Were you on your way to hunt down Naruto Uzumaki? Why were you so close to the village?"

Itachi glared at him but decided to give a small answer. "I was not after Uzumaki. We were just passing through this time," he said.

Inoichi waited for the signal before entering Itachi's mind. He began looking through his memories despite Itachi's attempts to push him out.

He seen the earlier plan. Itachi had sacrificed himself to save not just his partner, but his lover. He continued searching until he found a carefully guarded memory.

 _Itachi was no older than eleven. He had been summoned to Danzo-sama's office. He was nervous about going but knew that he had no choice in the matter. The raven-haired child approached his superior's office and hesitantly knocked. "Come in," said a deep voice. Itachi walked inside and immediately fell to his knees at Danzo's feet._

" _I'm sorry, Danzo-sama. I failed," Itachi said. He looked up at the older man through his eyelashes and gritted his teeth. He was afraid of the punishment that would follow._

" _Stand, boy. Are you ready to accept your punishment? It will be severe this time," Danzo said, pulling the child onto his feet by his forearm. "You know what to do."_

 _Itachi immediately took his shirt off and pulled his pants down. He looked at Danzo, hesitantly, silently pleading for mercy before bending over the older man's desk. Danzo opened his drawer and pulled out a thick rod. He braced himself for the first stroke. He heard the whistling of the wind before feeling the stinging impact against his lower back. "One. Thank you, Danzo-sama," he said. This continued until they reached one-hundred strokes. His usually white back was marred with red stripes. He couldn't bring himself to move._

 _Danzo smirked at the young boy. He was trying desperately to not cry, going to far as to bite his lip. However, he couldn't completely stop the tears falling down his cheeks. The older man set the rod aside and placed his hand against the young boy's hip. "I don't believe this punishment has been sufficient. I think that you need extra today," he said before pulling down the young boy's briefs._

Inoichi was snapped out of Itachi's memories. Itachi had tears falling down his face which seemed so uncharacteristic of his normal stoic appearance. The older blond felt sick to his stomach at what he had just witnessed. He placed a firm hand on the raven's forehead, entering his memories again.

 _Itachi was watching his partner from across the room. Kisame was shirtless with his hands resting behind his head on the bed. The blue man wagged his eyebrows at his partner in a teasing manner. Itachi smirked and allowed his cloak to fall to the floor. He walked over and straddled his partner._

 _Kisame instantly had his hands on the back of Itachi's neck and pulled him down to connect their lips in a deep kiss. After they separated, Itachi stripped himself of his shirt and allowed Kisame to flip them over. "Itachi, you are the most beautiful being I've ever seen," he breathed into Itachi's ear as he marked him with kisses down his chest._

 _Itachi's face turned many shades of red as Kisame continued to trail down to his waist line. He pulled Itachi's pants and briefs off before pulling the raven-haired man's legs over his shoulders. He began to pleasure the tight ring with his mouth in a teasing manner, only giving his partner a little pleasure before taking it away. Itachi was moaning and letting out soft whines, wanting his partner to stop teasing._

 _Kisame smirked as he dripped cool oil onto the ring of flesh and pushed a finger inside, stretching him. Itachi groaned and whimpered, wanting something more filling inside of him. The blue man put another finger in and pressed against a certain spot, causing his partner to hitch up with his toes curled. "Come on, Kisame, please," he pleaded._

 _Kisame chuckled and added another finger, stroking the sensitive spot inside. "Maybe if you keep begging," he teased. He had a large package, so he always had to make sure his lover was fully prepared. The last thing he wanted was to unintentionally hurt his little raven._

 _Itachi squirmed and wiggled his hips. "Kisame," he whined. He fluttered his eyelashes and pleaded with his eyes. The blue man grinned and pulled out his package, coating it in oil and pressing against Itachi's prepared ring. He pushed all the way in, slowly._

" _I can never say no to you," Kisame said, kissing Itachi firm on his lips. Itachi wrapped his legs around his partner's waist and his hands around his neck as the two made love._

Inoichi pulled out of the memory, flustered that he had stumbled on such a personal one. Itachi still had tears running down his face and now had a tinge of pink across his cheeks, knowing that the ninja had seen two of his most private memories. He wished his body wasn't so weak; he wanted to not allow the blond to see any other memories. "Please no more," he pleaded, knowing that it didn't matter how much he begged.

Inoichi frowned, knowing that he couldn't keep entering the man's brain. If he kept it up, he could fry the Uchiha's brain, causing him to be a vegetable. He could do it one more time today then they would have to stop for the day. He nodded to Ibiki before entering Itachi's memories once again. This time he stumbled on the day of the Uchiha massacre.

 _Itachi was wearing his ANBU attire except for his mask. He was standing in front of his parents. "I'm sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. "I don't have a choice. I can't... I can't let you have this war."_

 _His father stared him down before cracking a tiny smile. His held his wife close to him. "We forgive you, Itachi. We're your parents; we will always forgive you. Take care of Sasuke for us," he said. They knew that they couldn't escape their son; he was too fast._

 _Itachi nodded. "I will. I'll make sure he's safe," he promised. He ended their lives swiftly and tried to make it as painless as possible. He collapsed to his knees and let out a desperate, grieving sob. He let himself cry it out for several minutes. He held his face in his hands before standing up and fixing his appearance. He knew that the job wasn't done yet and what he had to do next broke his heart._

Inoichi pulled out of Itachi's memories again. He removed his hand from Itachi's forehead. He had much to report. The younger man had fallen unconscious from the mental strain. "Ibiki, I need you close access to this room to only you and myself. Danzo cannot be allowed around him," he said. He hoped that after this report, Danzo would no longer be able to ever bother them again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Itachi woke up, he had been moved into a cell. He was lying on a bed. Next to him was a glass of water and several pills. There was a note from the Hokage, instructing him to take them. He inspected them carefully before taking them and drinking the water. He curled up on the bed again and hold his head in his hands. He had a huge headache from the earlier interrogation, but he knew that just a headache was bliss compared to other interrogation techniques.

Itachi heard footsteps approaching, so he made himself sit up. His heart stopped when he heard a cane along with the footsteps. He was panicking on the inside and felt the childish desire to hide under the bed to escape this wrathful man's wrath. Danzo had a cold expression in his eyes. He unlocked the door with a key and instructed the two root members beside him to hold Itachi down.

The two root members removed his shirt and pants before holding him down on his back, each holding an arm with a hand on each shoulder. Danzo stepped forward and removed the younger man's briefs. He bunched them up and stuffed them in Itachi's mouth to quiet his pleadings. "You must be retaught the basics it seems," he said, sneering.

Itachi desperately kicked out his legs, trying to escape their grasp. Danzo reached down and squeezed his penis, causing Itachi to cry a muffled cry of pain. He slapped one of Itachi's thighs. "Either spread your legs, or I will break them both," he said. Itachi knew he wasn't joking so he opened his legs for the man. He tensed as he heard the shuffling of clothing and wasn't prepared for when Danzo pushed in him.

Itachi could feel himself tearing. The pain was unbearable, and he let out a muffled scream as tears dripped down his face. "At least you've always been a very beautiful specimen," Danzo said, groaning. "You won't be after I'm done with you. I'm going to snatch those eyes right out of your head!" Itachi let out a terrified whimper; this man had always scared him.

"I have to go into hiding because you got caught. I'm going to pluck your eyeballs out of that pretty head of your's and take you with me to retrain. You won't even know your own name when I'm done with you!" Danzo said. He started chocking Itachi, causing him to buck up and thrash. "Hold still, slut!" He released his throat and slapped him.

So, this was how he was going to die. Itachi stared off into space, trying to separate himself from the pain and humiliation. He wished more than anything his lover would barge in and save him, but he knew that would never happen. Itachi allowed himself to fall unconscious.

All the sudden, he heard yelling and felt the weight fall off of him. Itachi opened his eyes and witnessed Kakashi and his brother fighting Danzo and the root ninja. Danzo knew he was outdone, and with one last scornful look at Itachi, he retreated.

Itachi curled into himself, crying and hyperventilating. Why had it been his brother who came with Kakashi? He was so ashamed that he was so weak. He wished the root members and Danzo had just finished him off to spare the humiliation.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. He hated his brother, but at the same time, he never wanted to see him humiliated like this. In battle, perhaps. But rape was a whole different thing and was unspeakable.

Kakashi took a sheet and put over Itachi before shutting the cell door. "Sasuke, go inform Tsunade of what happened. She'll want to take care of this herself to keep this quiet," he said. Sasuke took one last look at his brother before obeying his sensei's command.

Itachi slowly moved to pick up his discarded clothing. Under the sheet, he slipped his briefs on, wincing as he had to sit up. He did the same with his pants, which were luckily loose. He desperately avoids eye contact with Kakashi as he slipped his shirt back on. He didn't care if he looked vulnerable anymore; he pressed his back against the wall and held his knees to his chest.

"Itachi, why did you not tell anyone about Danzo?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi huffed, wiping away what was left of his tears. "Even if I had, what could have been done? I killed my clan to stop an oncoming uprising. If I had told what was happening to me, Danzo would have made a play for power rather than accepting exile. I would have started something that I was trying so desperately to stop," he said. "I just wanted Sasuke to grow up in a time of peace. That's all I wanted."

Kakashi didn't ask anything else. Itachi relished the silence but felt the need to add something. "You have guided him well. Please continue looking after him. He is who I love the most," he whispered, meeting the copy ninja's eyes. Kakashi could tell Itachi was being sincere, and he scratched the side of his mask to hide his embarrassment.

Both Kakashi and Itachi sat in silence for the rest of the time. Tsunade came storming in with Sasuke. Itachi couldn't bear to even look at his younger brother; he felt so ashamed of himself for not being strong enough to fend them off. "What happened?! I assigned a guard after the earlier report!" Tsunade said, angrily.

"We've been betrayed, Lady Tsunade. Danzo was given a key to open the cell," Kakashi said. He looked expectantly at Itachi. "I believe his goal was to kill Uchiha-san."

Itachi gritted his teeth. Kakashi was wrong. Danzo had always wanted to completely break him and add him to his collection of Root Members. Tsunade huffed and opened the cell door. Itachi instinctively backed away from her, not wanting to be touched. "Don't touch me," he said, giving her a cold look.

"Look, kid, I need to check your lungs anyway. Take off your shirt and let me check out the damage," Tsunade said. He glowered at her before obliging and taking off his muscle shirt.

Itachi's ribs were protruding and his upper body was covered in bruises from where his lover had marked him two days ago. His shoulders and forearms where the root ninjas held him down were beginning to bruise. Other than the bruises, his abdomen was mostly unmarred. It was only when he turned that you could see the barest of scars down his back from Danzo's punishments that had since then faded into his milky colored skin.

Tsunade healed the bruising on his abdomen before anything else. He bared through it even though he wanted to just be left alone. She knew that Itachi would rather be tortured than for her to heal the tearing in his rectum. She pressed a hand on his upper back and his front chest. Her hands glowed green as she focused on healing him. After a few minutes, she sighed and pulled her hands away. "Listen up, kid. Chances are that if you ever use your eyes again that your lungs will deteriorate to a point that no medical ninjutsu will be able to help you. Your lungs are ruined; I don't even know how you're breathing!" Tsunade said. "Considering that you'll never leave this cell, I suppose I shouldn't worry you too much about it. Your chakra will be permanently sealed tomorrow, so you won't be able to anyway."

Itachi pressed his lips together in a thin line as he pulled his shirt back on. He could feel his brother staring him down, but he didn't have the courage to even look at him. The raven-haired man knew he needed to escape before tonight. He briefly wondered if Kisame had reached Pein yet.

Tsunade fixed her eyes on him before standing and stepping out of the cell. "Which lover should I be looking out for?" she said with a smirk.

Itachi looked up at her and frowned. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said icily.

The blonde Hokage narrowed her eyes at him. "I would, actually. I have my suspicions. Inoichi hasn't given me his full report yet, so I suppose I will find out for myself. In any case, I'm assigning a team of ANBU to watch you."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. "Kisame Hoshigaki," he said. "He will always come for me."

Sasuke snorted. "Didn't he abandon you on the battle field?"

Itachi finally pulled the courage to look his younger brother in the eyes. "Not abandoned, otouto. I told him to leave. If you had been paying any attention, you would have realized our jutsus were a diversion," he said. Sasuke stiffened and scowled at him.

" _Aniki_ ," Sasuke spat out the word bitterly, "You-"

Kakashi clapped a hand on his student's shoulder. "Sasuke, that's enough. Don't let him get under your skin like that," he said. "It's time for us to depart."

As Sasuke turned and left with his sensei, Itachi's eyes softened considerably. Tsunade clicked her tongue as she relocked the cell. She turned on her heels and left Itachi alone to his misery. He was still in significant pain. He curled up on the bed and hid under the sheet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Thank you for the follows and favorites! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. I do want to make a point and explain that in this fanfiction, Itachi was not ordered to assassinate his clan; he did it of his own free will. It doesn't change much of the story, but that is one of the reasons that Sasuke isn't still off with Orochimaru in this.**

* * *

When Itachi woke up the next morning, he could see ANBU guards positioned outside of his cell. Ibiki and Inoichi were opening his cell. "Stand up and face the wall," Ibiki ordered. The raven-haired man obeyed and turned towards the wall. He felt one of the two interrogators cuff his hands behind his back and place a cloth over his eyes.

Being completely unable to protect himself made Itachi feel vulnerable. In fact, this whole time that he had been taken, he had felt vulnerable. He hated it more than anything. He hated that they were sealing his chakra. Until he found another seals master, he knew that he wouldn't be able to use his chakra at all.

"Move," Ibiki ordered. Itachi snapped his head towards the direction of his voice and scowled at him. He felt an arm turn him and push him forward. He stumbled, still extremely sore from yesterday. He was limping and wincing with every step, but he did not complain other than the occasional grit of his teeth.

After walking down several different corridors and being guided down one flight of stairs, he was stopped. He heard the sliding of a card and heard the doors automatically open. The covering was removed from his eyes by Inoichi. Itachi struggled against the two men, flailing around the best he could. If he would have had his chakra at his disposal, he would have escaped without a doubt. Both jounin grabbed his upper arms and dragged him to the center of the room like he was a child.

He was dragged to an altar-looking table in the center of the room and strapped down with all four limbs, his waist, and even his neck being secured to the table. He couldn't move an inch. "I always have been curious as to how a polite kid turned into such a monster," Ibiki commented. "Was being a prodigy so hard that you snapped under the pressure?"

Itachi just stared at him for a minute before looking up at the ceiling. "Interesting question, Ibiki Morino. I suppose you'll just have to figure that out yourself," he said. "You forget I worked under you for a time. Your mind tricks are well known to me."

Ibiki did not have time to respond before Tsunade, Jiraiya, and several ANBU members walked inside. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both two of the legendary sannin. He had dealt with their old partner Orochimaru several times in the past. They were all extremely strong opponents. Jiraiya was known for his specialty in seals, so Itachi was assuming that he was going to seal his chakra.

"Well, well. So, the infamous Itachi Uchiha has finally been defeated in battle, huh? I'm still impressed you managed to escape my toad's belly," Jiraiya said. Itachi did remember when he and Kisame had went up against the sannin. The toad sage had taken Naruto with him to go find Tsunade after Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, had died. Kisame and Itachi had no intentions of actually taking Naruto with them at the time; they had just wanted to test the jinchuriki's strength.

"Jiraiya, just get on with it. There's no time to reminisce. The injection we gave him will begin to wear off soon," Tsunade warned.

Jiraiya took on a serious expression. He walked towards Itachi and lifted the raven-haired man's shirt off his abdomen. He pulled out a brush and ink. "Keep still. You move and make me mess up, you could easily die," he threatened. Itachi's heart began beating fast and began to hyperventilate. If his chakra was sealed, there was a good chance Pein would kill him when he retrieved him.

The white-haired sannin began marking up Itachi's stomach with the chakra infused ink. Through the adrenaline, Itachi could feel his chakra starting to return to him. Jiraiya immediately dropped the paint brush to the ground when he felt the Uchiha's chakra spike and used his hand to cover Itachi's eyes before he could activate his Sharingan. He felt a jab in his forearm and began to feel extremely exhausted. They had used a sedative on him. He fell unconscious within a few minutes and Jiraiya removed his hand.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as Itachi fell unconscious. "He should've had his eyes covered even after he was strapped down!" she barked. "If he would have used those eyes, not only would we be incapacitated but our captive could be dead! He's here so we can learn all we can about the Akatsuki!"

"What do you mean dead, Tsunade? I know the Sharingan takes a toll on the user, but dead? He's only twenty-one," Jiraiya asked. He picked up his brush and continued painting on the seal with the ink.

"His lungs are deteriorated to a point where after one or two more times using those eyes, medical ninjutsu would do nothing for him," Tsunade said. "His life span has already been considerably shortened."

Jiraiya continues working on painting the seal in silence. It takes another half an hour to finish. He applies chakra to the seal, and it sinks into Itachi's skin. A second later, they see him squirm and thrash, even sedated. "It really is a shame, though. If events had been different, he would have been one of Konoha's strongest," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade frowned, agreeing with her old teammate. "I don't think he is an outright monster. He believed he was doing the right thing. If his reasons are to be believed, he believes he did it to save his brother. If Danzo and whomever else hadn't corrupted him, his path would have certainly been very different," she said. She used the chance while he was strapped down and sedated to heal his injuries from his assault. It had happened while he was under her supervision as the Hokage, and she felt extremely guilty over it, even if he was a criminal. "Damn Danzo," she muttered, "Damn him!"

When Itachi came to, he was still strapped down to the table. He felt like all his strength was just gone, and he couldn't move even if he had wanted to. An ANBU guard came over once he noticed Itachi was awake. He checked the his chakra levels, and once he was satisfied, left the room. Ibiki and Inoichi entered the room after a few minutes.

"You're awake, are you?" Ibiki said. Itachi just stared at him, expressionless. He didn't have it in him to come back with some sort of snap back. The two jounin stand on either side of him. Inoichi presses his hand against Itachi's forehead and enters into his memories.

 _Kisame set his sword against the wall. He grinned at Itachi before pulling a small box out of his cloak. "Happy birthday, Itachi-san!" he said, handing him the box. Itachi turned slightly red in the face before opening the box. It was his favorite kind of dango._

" _Thank you, Kisame," Itachi said. He took one out and started eating it. "Would you like one?"_

 _Kisame shook his head. "Nah, I'm not big on sweets," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He took out a bottle of sake and settled down at the table. Itachi set down the box and raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Want to join? You're an adult now," Kisame said, wiggling his eyebrows at his young partner._

 _Itachi took off his cloak while he considered the offer. He shrugged and sat down at the table across from his partner. They both pour drinks. Many drinks later, Itachi was very obviously not sober._

" _K-Kisame, I'm sorry I'm an ass all the time," Itachi said. He had never drank to this extent before, so he didn't have much of a tolerance for it._

" _Oh? Don't start getting all sentimental on me," Kisame teased. He reached out and patted his partner on the top of his head._

" _I'm not sentimental! I just think that you're a nice guy, you know? You're way nicer to me than you should be. I'm a murderer," Itachi said. He tried to pour another cup, but Kisame took the bottle from him._

" _I think you've had enough, Itachi-san," Kisame said._

" _No, really. You make me nervous mostly because I think you're kind and handsome-" Itachi cut himself off. "I just said that aloud, didn't I?" He turned tomato red in the face, embarrassed._

 _Kisame stood up and helped Itachi to stand. "You're drunker than I thought. Let's get you into bed," he said. He allowed his young partner to lean on him as he walked him over to his bed._

 _Itachi lied down in the bed. He went completely quiet for a moment. "You're too nice to me. I'm corrupted, you know. I'm no good," he said._

 _Kisame shook his head. "You know, I just don't believe that," he said. Itachi sat up and looked his partner in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Kisame before pulling back._

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Itachi said._

 _Kisame placed a hand on top of Itachi's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't be sorry. Look, Itachi-san, you're drunk. Sleep it off, and we'll talk in the morning," he said._

Inoichi pulled out of Itachi's memory. The raven's head relaxed to the side; his eyes were glazed over. The blond shinobi reentered his memories again.

 _This was the very first face-to-face meeting Itachi attended after he joined the Akatsuki. He was only around fifteen at the time. The meeting was taking place in an underground cave. Kisame was walking beside him to the entrance. He could sense all the powerful chakra coming from inside the cave._

" _Itachi-san, try not to be intimidated, ne?" Kisame said in a teasing tone. He knew good and well that the kid beside him could easily take on most of the other members and come out on top._

 _Itachi snorted at his partner's humor. "Ah, but of course. I'll try to listen to your advice, my wise partner," he retorted. Kisame grinned widely at his partner. It was little things like his attitude that reminded Kisame how young his partner actually was._

 _There were other teams gathered: Pein and Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Sasori, and Kakazu and Hidan. They stared at the new arrivals._

" _Kisame, Itachi. You're late," Pein said. The pair walked over to the group._

" _So this brat is Kisame's partner?" Hidan said. "He's nothing but a half-pint!"_

" _Hidan, I would watch your mouth. Itachi-san is plenty capable. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side," Kisame said. Itachi scowled at the silver haired man._

Inoichi was forced out of Itachi's memories by sheer willpower. The raven-haired man's nose was bleeding and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Ibiki checked for a pulse. "He'll be fine after some rest. We need to stop for a while," Inoichi said.

Itachi's body was unbound from the table and was carried back to his cell and rested on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was sitting outside of Itachi's cell, watching his older brother. Itachi was still unconscious from the earlier interrogation, but he should be waking up soon. He had come because he wanted to talk to his brother. Even though his brother had tried to cut their bonds during their childhood, Sasuke still felt something for his brother. After all, it was Itachi who had practically raised him as a kid. Their father and mother had been very busy people. He knew it was wrong. His brother had slaughtered their family. But still…

Itachi groaned as he came to. His head was pounding. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the figure of his otouto sitting outside of the cell he was in. He reached for the pills sitting on the nightstand. He took a few of them before sitting up.

Sasuke pulled out a box and slid it towards his brother. "Here," he said. "The food they give you…isn't so good."

Itachi stared at him for several moments before opening the box and seeing his favorite: dango with the skewers removed. "Are they poisoned, otouto?" Itachi teased before eating one. "So, you've been through this, then."

"Of course, they're not!" Sasuke retorted. "Yes, I have. Jiraiya was called in, and he helped remove the Cursed Seal. Inoichi also looked through my memories of Orochimaru." The younger admitted the second part with no resentment. After the seal was gone, the hatred and rage that had been intensified seemed to barely be there anymore; not that he had forgiven his brother, he was still angry and wanted his vengeance one day…but side by side with his teammates.

"I know you have a reason for coming here, otouto. I'm sure you're not just wanting to visit your aniki," Itachi said. He rubbed his temples, wishing the pills would start working already.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. "You know, if you wouldn't try to force Inoichi out, it wouldn't hurt so much," he commented lightly. "But you're right; I'm not here for small talk." Itachi ate another dango while waiting for his brother to continue. "I want to know why you really killed our family."

"I lied when I told you I was testing or gaining powers. I wasn't. I already had the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi said.

"Because you killed your best friend, right? Shisui?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No. I never killed Shisui-nii. He was strictly loyal to the Leaf Village- I would have never killed him. He was attacked by Danzo, who stole one of his eyes. Shisui was working to stop the uprising before I was. He was berated and humiliated by our clan. He couldn't take it. He entrusted his other eye to me before committing suicide. I couldn't stop him," he stopped for a moment, his voice cracking. "No, I was too weak. The grievance I felt after his death is what awakened my Mangekyo."

Sasuke swallowed, taking in the new information. "So, to activate it, you have to be traumatized?"

"Yes, you must witness the death of one that you love," Itachi explained. "But it is too much power for our bodies to handle. Madara Uchiha prevented going blind by taking his brother's eyes. Sasuke, you have no one to replace your eyes. Even if you defeated and took mine, my eyes are too damaged to help you. You must never use those eyes, Sasuke. I know you can awaken them, but for your sake, you mustn't rely on it." Itachi closed his eyes. "Now, like I was saying, our Clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage. After Shisui died, I choose to stop the uprising. I didn't want you growing up in a war."

"Itachi, you tortured and left me an orphan! I _hated_ you! I still hate you!" Sasuke yelled. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Your hatred... It made you strong, otouto. I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to be strong even if it was just to kill me one day," Itachi said. "Do you really think it was easy? Killing our parents? I loved them, Sasuke. I did. I _really_ did. But I put the Leaf Village and you first." For the first time Sasuke had ever seen, Itachi had tears falling down his face.

Sasuke fell quiet. For the first time in his life, he seen who his brother really was. He had been hurt, humiliated, and betrayed by those around him. He truly was selfless in his own way. It made Itachi feel almost normalized to Sasuke. "If that's true, then why did you join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I can't tell you why," he said. If he revealed any more than what he had, he would be signing his death warrant. He still had things left to do; he couldn't die just yet.

Sasuke scowled at him. He stood up and stretched. "Enjoy the dango, aniki. I'm leaving for a short-term mission in the morning, so… just cooperate. I'll visit when I get back," he said.

Itachi watched his otouto leave and felt his heart warming with pride. He was so proud that Sasuke had grown so much these past few years. Itachi knew that his brother would be turning sixteen in a few months, but he still remembered holding a newborn Sasuke while his mother was busy doing her chores. He particularly remembered holding his brother and escaping with him during the Nine Tailed Fox's attack.

His daydreaming was interrupted when his guard was suddenly attacked by a root ninja. The root ninja made quick work of his target and used the key from the guard to open the cell. Itachi backed up in the corner; he had no way to protect himself other than with taijutsu. He took a stance as the ninja came closer to him and landed a few hits. The ninja only needed to wait for Itachi to make one mistake to knock him out. Itachi didn't make a mistake and instead slipped past them and retrieved the kunai used to kill the ANBU guard. The fight ended with Itachi lodging the kunai in the ninja's throat. "I'm sorry, otouto, but I won't be here after your mission," Itachi murmured. He pulled out the kunai and wiped it off on the ninja's clothes.

Itachi slipped through the corridors carefully so that he would be undetected. He opened a window and jumped out the few feet to the ground. It was dark out, so it wasn't hard for him to blend in the shadows. He kept to the dark streets and alleys. He was finally going to see Kisame again. Getting through the village was going to be one thing but getting through the gate would be a whole different ballgame.

Itachi didn't think that the two chunnin would be a big problem, but it never hurt to prepare for the worst. After creeping all the way through the village to the entrance, he prepared himself. He ran towards the gate and kept running despite hearing the two chunnin quickly coming after him. He kept going despite his lungs aching. He heard the whistling of kunai before he turned and dodged them. Suddenly the attacks stopped, and he knew that they had left to bring reinforcements.

He just needed to get out of the forest before a team was assembled after him. There were several villages just outside of here throughout the land of fire. He figured that he could hide in one of the villages for a night. He picked up his pace once he caught his breath and continued through the forest.

Konoha had been lucky when they first encountered him, as he and Kisame had just finished a mission and were heading back to the base, so Itachi had been considerably weakened due to the fight and him using his eyes. This time, he just needed to slip through. He wasn't as weakened anymore, and even though his chakra was sealed, he was still able to use his taijutsu after resting up.

He could see the ending of the forest just ahead, and he knew that there was a village around four to five miles down the road from the ending of the forest. He knew that his time was running out, and he only hoped that he could make it.

His hope was diminished as he heard several shinobi through the treetops. In an instant, five shinobi were standing around him: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Naruto, and Sasuke. He had a sudden flashback to when he, Kakashi, and 'Yamato' were on a team together when he had first become an ANBU member.

"So, you escaped? That won't happen a second time," Kakashi said.

Itachi took a stance with the lone kunai he was wielding. "If Danzo keeps sending his men, it might," he said evenly. He knew that there was no chance he would escape four jounin, the blond jinchuriki, and his brother.

"Surely you aren't working with Danzo," Kakashi said.

Itachi scowled. It made him resemble his younger brother even more. "Would I have killed his root member if I were?" he retorted.

"What do you mean? You somehow got ahold of a weapon and killed the guard," Yamato said, causing the raven-haired man to consider what had happened.

"I assume Danzo cleaned up after his failed attempt," Itachi said after a few moments of consideration.

"Aniki, you said you did what you did out of loyalty! If you were loyal, you wouldn't run!" Sasuke said.

"Don't misunderstand, otouto. I am no longer a Leaf shinobi. Of course, I'm not loyal to the Leaf anymore," Itachi corrected. He dodged a kick from Kakashi and kicked Kurenai out of the way to create an opening. "I cannot waste any more time. I am needed back."

Gai steps forward, causing Itachi to brace himself. He knew that Gai's taijutsu was nothing to joke about. He had witnessed the jounin in several fights. He dodged the first three blows but did not see an opportunity to fight back. "Even without your chakra, you are a worthy opponent, Itachi Uchiha," Gai said. Itachi kept dodging blows until one finally connected, sending him eight feet backwards into a tree.

Itachi let out a cough as he willed his lungs to work. He tasted iron in his mouth. He wiped the blood away as he dodged a kick from Gai. He was too slow to miss the next blow; it knocked him to the ground. He rolled out of the way and kicked Gai from the ground, finally landing a blow to his shin.

"I sense two chakra signatures coming this way. Fast. They are strong," Kurenai said. Itachi stood up and coughed again, wheezing slightly. He moved out of the way to dodge Gai's next attack. He was automatically attacked in the other direction. He expected to feel an impact, but he only felt the wind around him. He turned around to see his partner had blocked Gai from landing his blow with his sword.

"I told you I would come for you," Kisame said. Itachi leaned against him for a split second, catching his breath. He seen the other who had come, Hidan.

"Itachi, you let these fucking weaklings get their hands on you? Man, you must be weak as hell now," Hidan said. Itachi scowled at him.

"Shut up, Hidan. Or I swear, I'll kill you over and over again," Itachi said. He couldn't stand the vulgar mouthed shinobi.

"Aw shit, does this make me your knight, Ita-chan? Tell you what, I'll fuck you with shark face over there, and I'll call it even," Hidan said, smirking.

Itachi's vein bulged in his forehead. "Hidan, shut up!" Kisame said, irritated. He had to listen to him the whole way here. He had no idea how Kakazu dealt with him.

"I will cut your-" Kisame covered his partner's mouth who continued to spit out the muffled threat. Hidan looked giddy at the threat.

"Hey, 'Tachi! Will you fucking look at that? It's baby Uchiha! He's fucking cute. 'Course, you were pretty fucking cute at that age, too," Hidan said. "I would've fucked you then if Kisame had let me get to ya."

The Leaf shinobi were gathered together after regrouping. Naruto and Sasuke both looked disgusted at Hidan's language. Sasuke, in particular, was mortified to hear the silver haired Akatsuki member speak so openly about sex with his brother.

"As if I would have ever let you," Itachi retorted. "Now shut up!"

Kakashi was eyeing Hidan. "We need to proceed carefully. That silver haired one is the one who killed Asuma," he said. Kurenai's eyes flashed with grief. Kisame held his partner close to him, his arm wrapped around his waist to easily pull him out of the way.

"Hidan, our mission is complete. There's no reason to draw out a long battle." Kisame said.

"Aw, the lucky bastards. They get to witness me and live. You sure I can't just get one of 'em?" Hidan said.

Kakashi came at Kisame, who struck him with his sword, batting him away like a fly. "Come on, Hidan. We have Itachi. We're leaving," Kisame said. Hidan huffed but complied.

Itachi met Sasuke's eyes. "Otouto, remember what I said. It's not worth it," he said. After a moment, Kisame and Hidan both used the Body Flicker Jutsu to retreat with Itachi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the favorites and follows.**

* * *

Kisame and Hidan had used the teleportation technique to distance themselves from the Leaf shinobi. Once they were a decent distance away, Kisame let Itachi rest for a moment. The blue man was checking over his partner to make sure his injuries were not too serious. "Itachi, how did you escape? We were fully prepared to have a mini-invasion of Konoha," Kisame said.

"A war hawk, Danzo, sent one of his shinobi to capture me from the interrogation quarters. Once the guard was killed, I killed the other. They were not a serious threat. I couldn't have beaten all four jounin, the jinchuriki, as well as Sasuke with taijutsu alone. I have no access to the Sharingan or my jutsu. All my chakra has been sealed," Itachi said.

"Who the fuck's this Danzo? Why would a Leaf shinobi want to steal you from the Leaf Village? And how the fuck are you going to unseal your chakra?" Hidan questioned.

"The only thing that matters is that he's going to die when I get my hands on him," Itachi muttered. "He's…had his eye on me since I was a genin. I don't know about the chakra problem."

Kisame narrowed his eyes. His partner had slipped up about Danzo once when he was drunk. The man terrified his partner, and he didn't like talking about him even when he had a little too much to drink. "Once we get your chakra back, we'll deal with him," Kisame said.

"If Pein doesn't go ahead and kill you. You're losing your edge, half-pint," Hidan said. Itachi took a deep breath. He absolutely despised Kakazu's loud-mouthed partner.

Itachi stood up on his feet. "Let's go. I want some distance in case they decide to send more shinobi after us," he said. They continued down the road. Hidan continued to talk, but for the most part, Itachi and Kisame ignored his comments. After walking for several hours, they decided to stay at an inn for the night. They rented a double room.

"You fuckers can find something to do. I need to sacrifice for Lord Jashin," Hidan said. The silver haired man walked out of the room after laying a bag down on one of the beds.

Kisame set his sword up against the wall before sitting next to Itachi, who had sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's on your mind, 'Tachi?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his upper back and holding him close.

"Danzo. I think we need to keep an eye for him. He was banished from the Leaf. He'll want revenge," Itachi said. He let out a sigh. "Kisame, I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to talk about what he did. I don't think I can handle it right now."

"Then you can talk when you're ready," Kisame said. He let go of Itachi. "Let's get food in your belly and then you can rest. I'm going to go find something for us to eat, okay?"

Itachi nodded before turning and kissing his partner. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you when you get back, okay?" Kisame watched his partner walk into the bathroom before getting up and leaving.

Itachi immediately stripped his clothes and let them fall to the floor. He stared in the mirror at the dark bruises that had formed from his earlier fights. They were sore, but at least he had managed to escape. There were still bruises from him being held down by Danzo's root members. Tsunade had healed most of his more serious injuries but had left the minor ones alone. He grimaced before turning on the water and stepping into the shower. He washed his hair first with the shampoo that had been provided by the inn then scrubbed at his body with a washrag and soap, wanting to rid himself of any trace of Danzo. It was too bad that he couldn't scrub away his memories.

Itachi heard the door shut, and he rinsed quickly before turning the water off. "Kisame?" he said. There was no answer. "Hidan?" He frowned before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, expecting to see either Kisame or Hidan, but instead had to immediately dodge an attack from a root ninja. There were two of them. He kept dodging until he seen an opening where he broke a mirror. He grabbed a shard of the broken mirror and used it to slit one of the ninja's throats. He kept fighting until he beat the second one, whom was lying in the floor with the glass sticking out of his throat.

The door opened and both Kisame and Hidan came inside. "What the fuck happened in here?" Hidan said. "If you wanted to sacrifice to Jashin, you could've joined me, half-pint."

Itachi fixed him with a monotone look. "Root ninja from Danzo. They tracked us," he said. He walked into the bathroom and redressed quickly before walking out, leaving his hair down.

Kisame was checking out the bodies and moving them out of the way when Itachi came back out. "If you defeated them that easily, I'm sure we'll be fine for the night. It wouldn't be wise to travel in the dark," he said.

"You're right," Itachi said. "Danzo keeps his strongest members near him at all times. These were just weaklings doing his grunt work."

"So how do you know how this old bastard works?" Hidan asked. He was with Kisame checking out the bodies.

"Like I explained, he has been watching me ever since I was a genin. He wanted me as a weapon, but now he is greedy for my eyes," Itachi said. He was officially worried now. This attack was a very clear message. Their agreement had been terminated which meant that his brother was in danger.

Hidan pulled out a scroll and stored the bodies in it. Kisame pulled Itachi over to a side desk and handed him food to eat. The raven-haired man ate his food with Kisame. "We should all rest early, so we can leave at dawn," Kisame suggested. Hidan, for once, just shrugged as he went through his bag.

Kisame lied down in the bed and Itachi curled into his side. The blue man rolled on his side and tucked his partner's head under his chin and wrapped an arm around his waist. They didn't say anything; there was no need to. Itachi felt his heart warm as he fell asleep in Kisame's arms. Regardless of the promise he had made before being interrogated, he hadn't been sure that this would ever happen again. He was finally content for the moment.

The next morning, all three of the Akatsuki members rose from their beds and left the inn. None of them were morning people apart from Hidan. He prattled on about nonsense while Itachi and Kisame both ignored him. They were traveling for around two hours when they decided to stop for a moment.

Kisame gripped his sword as he felt several chakras approaching. Itachi immediately could tell that it was Danzo, and his entire body was filled with dread. He had never truly considered what he would do in this situation. He gripped a kunai, and as soon as the old man came into view, he threw it, aiming directly at the center of his face. A clang of metal sounded as the kunai collided with another.

"Kisame and Hidan of the Akatsuki, I presume," Danzo said. He kept his eyes firmly on Itachi. "I don't wish to engage in a meaningless battle. I only want what is owed to me."

Kisame snorted. "And what, might I ask, is owed to you?" At that question, Danzo simply gestured towards Itachi.

"You see, I am doing the Akatsuki a favor right now. Go on Itachi, why don't you tell these two what you've been up to. Or better yet, tell them why you tried to prevent me from talking," Danzo said.

Itachi stiffened and closed his eyes. He was about to be outed. He remained silent before opening his eyes and fixing his gaze on Danzo. "Well, Itachi? The fuck's this asshole talking about?" Hidan questioned. "I'm not patient."

"Itachi Uchiha is a traitor. I'm sure you already knew your group had an information leak. My pet has been giving me information from the very day he joined the Akatsuki," Danzo said. Itachi gritted his teeth. "The true story is that Itachi Uchiha killed his clan to prevent an uprising against the former Hokage. He spared his brother because he couldn't bear to finish off the traitorous runt."

Itachi was frozen in place. His position as a spy had been revealed, and he didn't know how Hidan or Kisame would take it. "Itachi? Is he telling the truth?" Kisame demanded.

The raven-haired man couldn't bear to look into Kisame's eyes. He knew that his partner hated traitors and liars more than anything else. His heart dropped into his stomach. "Yes, it's all true," he said. "I have always been loyal to Konoha."

"Fucking traitor! Pein'll gut you, you fucking-" Hidan said. Kisame held his hand up and cut off Hidan's rant.

"That's for Pein to decide. Itachi-san will be judged by our leader," Kisame said coldly. His hand grasped Itachi's shoulder firmly but not hard enough to hurt him.

Danzo smirked. "Very well. I want an exchange. Ask this 'Pein' to not kill him and to give him to me. In return, I have much information to share about the Hidden Leaf Village and its allies," he said. He and his root ninja used the teleportation jutsu to leave.

Itachi turned to Kisame. "Kis-" He didn't finish before he felt an impact against his abdomen that sent him flying. "Please-" He was punched in the jaw. He fell to the ground at Kisame's feet. He looked up at his partner, and for the first time, feared him. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

Kisame grabbed him by his hair and yank him up to his tiptoes. "You're a fucking liar, Itachi. And to think I was so blind to not see why we were failing our missions to capture the nine-tails!" he yelled. Itachi flinched from his shouting and starting crying. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you right now." His voice softened a little at Itachi's reaction. He let go of his hair.

Itachi fell back to his knees and wiped his tears away. It wasn't physical pain that had drove him to tears; it was his heart. He had hurt Kisame in a way that couldn't be fixed. He had ruined the best thing that he had ever had, but deep down, he knew that it always had to be like this. "You stand up and you walk. If you run…I'll cut you down," Kisame said. Itachi met his eyes and looked away. He stood up and walked in front of Kisame.

"Didn't know you had it in you, shark face. Who knew you had a backbone?" Hidan said. Rather than Itachi glaring, Kisame fixed him with a look of pure anger and betrayal. The silver haired man didn't make another comment for a while. The blue man's mood had turned completely bitter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Non-con and corporal punishment near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Itachi had been traveling with Kisame and Hidan for two days, and they were now at the Akatsuki base. The side of his face had a large bruise along with the rest of his body where Kisame had punched him after Danzo's revelation. He had been looking for a chance to escape but had not found an opening. Kisame and Hidan tied him up at night and took shifts watching him. He hadn't even tried to look directly at Kisame, let alone plead with him. No, Itachi figured he would probably die today.

He had told Kisame from the beginning that he was corrupt and a murderer. It seemed like only now the blue man was finally seeing him for what he was. Itachi knew he was a traitor to the Akatsuki cause, but he was content with dying if it meant that the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and more importantly, Sasuke was even just a little safer. He only hoped that Pein would make his death fast.

Hidan pushed him forward into the base and down the corridor leading to Pein's office. While the silver haired man knocked, Itachi used this chance and looked at Kisame who only shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. Itachi was pushed inside once the door was opened. "So, you successfully retrieved Itachi," Pein said. Konan and Tobi were standing beside his desk.

Kisame filled Pein in on what exactly had happened, not sparing a single detail. Itachi's heart is pounding, and he knows that there's no escape, so he looks directly into Pein's eyes. Itachi heard a swish of air before he was on his back on top of Pein's desk with Tobi holding him by his throat. "My kindhearted cousin never had the stomach for this organization. But in any case, how should we punish him, Pein?" Tobi said, taking off his mask. "I think…you should let me blind him and send him to Danzo."

Itachi struggled under Tobi. He had always known the masked man was his cousin, Obito who had been presumed dead. He couldn't breathe. He brought his hands up to Obito's and tried to pry them off his throat. Obito sneered and lessened his grip, instead grabbing a handful of hair to hold him by. "I have suspected Itachi was a traitor for a while now," Pein said, thoughtfully. "I had hoped that his brother would kill him sooner than later to rid me of him."

"Itachi was always such a kind, sensitive child," Obito said. He ran his free hand down Itachi's cheek. "I told you in the beginning that he couldn't be trusted. No, he has always been too loyal to Konoha."

Pein glared at Obito. "Instead of you saying your 'I told you so's', why don't you do as you said? Danzo has made a fair offer. Don't blind him; he deserves to see and properly fear the face of his new master. He no longer can use the Sharingan, so there is no benefit to keeping or blinding him," he said.

A flash of fear flickered through Itachi's eyes, and Obito didn't miss it. The man lightly slapped the raven-haired man's cheek a few times. "Is little 'Tachi still scared of the big bad Danzo?" he mocked. "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll want to retrain you. Your big cousin has a feeling that Danzo is going to train you especially well," he whispered, pinching Itachi's cheek roughly.

Itachi was hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe and the only think he could feel was Obito's breath on his ear and the stinging tears running down his face as they slid over his bruise. He had expected to be killed, but he knew that this was the worst punishment Pein and Obito could ever give him. Obito stood up straight, but Itachi just stayed where he was and trembled.

Kisame felt uncomfortable seeing Itachi panicking. As betrayed as he felt, he still loved Itachi. He loved him more than he thought was possible. The blue man wanted to take Itachi with him and just run, but he knew that they would be found eventually. He had a strong feeling of guilt that was wrapped around his stomach like a snake. He had actually hit Itachi; not once but twice. Then he didn't even have the guts to apologize or let Itachi talk to him.

Pein stared at Itachi deep in thought. "I want Tobi and Zetsu to make the exchange. Set up a meeting place with Danzo for a monthly meeting," he said. "Hidan, Kisame, your mission is complete." Hidan turned around and left, but Kisame stared at Itachi for a few longing moments before following.

Obito grabbed Itachi's shoulders and pulled him up. He used his sleeve and wiped away any remaining tears on his cousin's face. "'Tachi, stop your crying before I get angry," he said, threateningly.

Itachi barely heard him but managed to semi pull himself together. Obito hit the side of Itachi's neck, causing the younger man to fall to the ground, knocked out. He picked up Itachi and swung him over his shoulder.

When Itachi came to, he was being carried by Obito. He groaned in pain softly. The bruises on his cheek and jaw was throbbing, as was his neck where Obito had knocked him unconscious. Obito carried Itachi to a bridge where Danzo was set to meet him and Zetsu. "Is the traitor awake? Good," Tobi said.

The older man dropped Itachi, and he landed ungracefully, sprawled out on the ground. Itachi pushed himself onto his knees, but as he tried to stand, Obito kneed him in the chin. "Dogs don't stand; they crawl. Remember your place," he said. His eye held a malicious glint in it, so Itachi spat out some blood and rubbed his chin but didn't argue.

Itachi turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching. He met Danzo's eyes and shied away from the other's gaze. He looked at the edge of the bridge. All that was there was a one-hundred-foot drop into a rushing gorge. He almost considered just tossing himself over for a quicker death, but he knew that there were still odds and ends he needed to do. He would survive this; he had to.

Danzo stood in front of Tobi. "We will meet here once a month, then, for updates," Danzo said. When Tobi and Zetsu agreed, he looked down at Itachi. "Stand and come, Itachi. We don't have time to dawdle."

Itachi glared at him and spat the blood that had collected in his mouth from Tobi kneeing him onto Danzo. "Screw you," he said. Danzo immediately kicked him in the face. Two root members yanked him up and held his arms behind his back.

"You'll be thoroughly punished for that. Looks like we are going to have to completely retrain you, won't we? I will enjoy every bit of it," Danzo said. Itachi was half-dragged as they left the bridge.

Danzo's hideout wasn't far from the bridge; it was probably a two hour walk away. It looked like an old warehouse. They walked inside and dragged Itachi to a room in the back. It only had a bed inside of it. There were long chains and shackles that were hooked along the walls. There was no windows, and there was only one door.

"Strip him," Danzo ordered. Despite Itachi's thrashing and flailing, all of his clothes were removed. He covered his privates with his hands. The root members clipped the shackles on his wrists and ankles. Itachi was then forced on his back onto the bed and the shackles on his wrists were clipped on the loops on the wall so that he couldn't move from where he was.

Danzo stepped forward and rubbed Itachi's upper thigh. "Retraining you is going to be very enjoyable," he said. He moved ghosted his hand over Itachi's penis and pumped it a few times before painfully squeezing it. Itachi let out a cry of pain and tried to shift his hips away from the man. "For me, in any case."

"Don't touch me," Itachi said. He let out a whimper as the older man pinched his thigh. Danzo smirked and slapped the side of the raven-haired man's thigh.

"I'm going to do more than touch you, slut. Spread your legs," Danzo said. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head side to side while holding his legs close together. Danzo took ahold of Itachi's penis and rubbed the tip of it, causing Itachi to let out a stifled moan. He painfully squeezed the member again and let go of it. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Go fuck yourself," Itachi spat out. Danzo almost looked pleased at the younger man's insult. He would thoroughly enjoy breaking him.

"Turn him around and shackle his legs," Danzo ordered as he left the room. The two root members obeyed him and flipped Itachi onto his stomach with the shackles on his ankles now clipped onto loops on the floor. His wrists were reclipped to the same loops after he was flipped.

Itachi's face was burning bright red. He felt humiliated and angry. He heard Danzo return into the room, and his stomach dropped. The older man was holding a thick rod. He wasted no time and struck Itachi's lower back with the cane, causing him to cry out. "Go on, then. You know what to do," Danzo said.

Itachi glared over his shoulder at Danzo. He was struck again on the back of his thighs. He jumped and let out a yelp. He planted his face in the mattress in frustration. He whimpered as he felt his thighs being struck again. He felt tears brimming in his eyes as he turned his head to the side. "One," he whispered.

Immediately he was struck again, harder. "And?" Danzo said matter-of-factly.

Itachi licked his dry lips and swallowed down his pride. "One. Thank you, Danzo-sama," he said. Danzo nodded and continued striking him with the rod. The raven-haired man was crying into the mattress. This was more than just Danzo punishing him; he knew that the man was trying to remind him of his place. The stinging of the rod was nothing compared to the shame that he felt. The strikes kept coming. By the end of the punishment, he was sobbing with his fists clenched. "One hundred and fifty. Th-thank you, Danzo-sama," he said. He had to force the words out through his sobs.

Danzo placed the rod next to Itachi and pinched his ass, causing the younger man to whimper. He presses a finger against the ring of muscle and pushes it in. "You misbehaved. You deserve your punishment, don't you?" Danzo said as he forced in another finger.

Itachi bit his lip and wriggled his hips, trying to escape Danzo's touches. "Please," he pleaded. "No more, please." The older man just sneered and removed his fingers. He felt Danzo's member pressed against him, and he couldn't hold back a chocked sob as it was forced inside of him.

"Tell me what you are," Danzo ordered. He slapped the younger man's ass a few times. He had marked Itachi's lower back, buttocks, and thighs with welts from the rod. There were a few places where the skin had broken.

Itachi bit back his pride. He knew what to say to escape further punishment. "I'm a slut," he whispered. He was in a lot of pain; he just wanted to give in so that the older man would stop.

"Louder," Danzo ordered.

"I'm a slut, Danzo-sama," Itachi said. He could feel his blood oozing down his thighs. It didn't last much longer; he felt the older man release his seed inside of him. His shackles were unclipped from the loops in the wall and floor, so he could move around the room.

Itachi didn't move from the bed, he just curled into himself and cried. His heart felt like it was crushing in on itself, and it was just too overwhelming to handle right now. He felt like he was a genin again, directly under Danzo's control.

It took several minutes until Itachi forced himself to sit up. He winced as he stood on his feet and walked over to a sink in the corner. He used a cloth to clean himself up the best he could. He then picked up his clothes. They were shredded for the most part. They had used kunai knives to cut open his clothes. There was nothing he could do with the scraps that were left over. He angrily bunched them in his fists before tossing them in a separate corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks had passed for Itachi in this awful room. Everyday Danzo would come to _play_ with his pet. After the first two weeks, he had just given up. It was easier to lay down and let the older man use him rather than to fight back and be beaten. He had stopped crying over his predicament soon after; it was almost as if his tears had dried up. Most of the time, he just spent his time staring at the wall blankly, counting and recounting the cracks in the walls. He wished they would kill him already. He truly didn't know how much longer he could cope.

He heard the door open, but he barely spared a glance in the direction. He supposed that this meant that Danzo had won; he had broken him. But a part of him knew that he had been broken and corrupted long before Danzo had done anything to him. No, the man had only half won. Itachi might be a little, or a lot, broken but it was life that had done it; not Danzo.

Itachi didn't move as he felt hands rubbing over his thighs. He wouldn't completely give in and participate, but he didn't fight the humiliating touches either. He just blanked out during these times. While being humiliated, he only kept his eyes on the walls, continuing the counting of the cracks.

Danzo finished with his pet after several long minutes. He was satisfied with his work, but he figured that he still had work to do with him. He wasn't completely broken. He might be playing the part well, but Danzo knew that Itachi was still unbroken. He still had a spirited glint in his eyes that reminded Danzo every time the raven-haired man would look at him.

Itachi moved to the corner when Danzo left and brought his knees up to his chest. He was kept in here without any clothes or even a blanket. He tried to keep himself warm by this position, but he was still always cold to the touch.

He wondered what Kisame was doing at this exact moment. Even though his former partner probably hated him, Itachi couldn't help but to feel a pang of sadness when thinking about him. He knew that normally, Kisame would have never even laid a finger on him. He knew that the blue man had been extremely hurt to have hit him because it was just so unlike him. If there was something he regretted, he regretted not telling Kisame about his true intentions earlier. If he had, there might have been a chance for the two to continue being together.

Itachi knew that he had been here for at least a month, but he had lost count somewhere in the third and fourth week. He didn't know exactly how long he had been here; all he knew is that he desperately wanted to be free. He didn't know what he would do when he got out; there was no where he could truly call home anymore. The one person he could call his home now hated him.

So that left him with few options. He supposed he could restart his life in some small village on the edge of the great nations. Or perhaps he could become an apprentice to a fisherman. Maybe he would just rid the world of himself. He couldn't spy anymore, and he didn't have place to call home; so maybe that would be the best option. His brother would be fine now, right? He was so tired of being hurt that the end had always seemed like a good ending for himself. As if this could ever happen; the chances of him escaping were slim to none unfortunately. With that thought, he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Several hours later, he was awakened by the sound of the door opening. Danzo walked inside and stared coldly at him before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want you to please me, slut," he said. As Itachi began to stand, Danzo fixed him with a glare. "Pets do not stand. What do they do?"

"Crawl," Itachi whispered. He ducked his head in shame as he crawled over to Danzo. He pulled out Danzo's member and began to do what was expected of him. He felt the older man roughly grabbing his hair and pulling him further down. He gagged and spluttered when Danzo released his hair, allowing him to momentarily stop. He took a quick breath and continued until the man's sour seed spilled in his mouth. He swallowed because he knew if he spat it out that he would be beaten. Danzo fixed his pants and left the room. Itachi heard the lock click, and he lied down on the bed.

He hadn't been lying on the bed for long, maybe a few hours, before he heard the door open again. Itachi just stared at the person in front of the door for several long seconds. He blinked a few times, believing that he must be dreaming. Or hallucinating. He wondered if he had been drugged earlier when he was given food.

Kakashi Hatake had seen many despicable things throughout his life as a shinobi. The scene in front of him was easily one of the more horrific things he had seen. Itachi Uchiha was lying in front of him on a dirty bed. He had shackles around his wrists and ankles that were connected to chains which were bolted down into the wall. He was naked, beaten, and the look in his eyes was one without hope. His hair had been unevenly chopped off, so a few stands of hair hung over his face and a few long strands remained beside other strands that had been chopped off much shorter.

The silver-haired ninja felt almost sick to his stomach. He pulled a blanket out of his bag and draped it over Itachi before using a few jutsu to break the chains and shackles. "Come on, Itachi. I got you," he said, allowing the younger man to lean on him.

For the first time in many weeks, Itachi's eyes were blinded by real sunlight. He shielded his eyes with the back of his hands and groaned. He blinked hard a few times as he was led outside the warehouse.

His eyes searched his surroundings and immediately caught the eye of Sasuke, who walked over cautiously. "Aniki?" he said. He shook his head before reporting to Kakashi. "Sensei, Danzo is dead. I killed him in battle."

"The mission is complete, then. The warehouse is being searched for, well, anything needing to be dealt with," Kakashi said. Itachi stared blankly at his brother.

"Is Danzo _dead_ dead?" Itachi asked. When Sasuke nodded, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I wanted him to die. So much," he whispered.

Kakashi waved over Sakura and Ino Yamanaka. When they got closer, they both eyed Itachi. He didn't notice. "I want you to heal him. Particularly, his back is infected, I think," Kakashi said. "I'm going to go report and look for extra clothes for him. Sasuke, Naruto, stay nearby to assist and make sure he doesn't run." With that, the copy-ninja flash stepped to find the rest of the team.

Sakura and Ino both looked at each other. They guided him over to a fallen tree and had him sit down. Itachi stared blankly at the kunoichi as he let the blanket fall off his back. He kept it draped around his waist to hide his privates. His back was marred with red welts. Some of the welts were inflamed, and the skin was broken and infected in several spots.

Sasuke felt sick looking at his brother's back. It was horrific. His abdomen wasn't in as bad shape; it was littered with bruises. "Why were you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I suppose that would be because I failed," Itachi said matter-of-factly. He didn't meet his brother's eyes; he just stared past him, looking at nothing. "You know, you could just slice open my throat right now. Or you could let me do it," he whispered.

Sasuke only frowned at the comment. He exchanged a worried look with Sakura. After the last time, he had learned that his brother was more complex than he originally thought. He had been hurt and betrayed from a young age; his mind had been twisted into thinking that he had done everything for the right reason. "I think you need to just let Sakura and Ino work on you," Sasuke finally said.

Kakashi appeared back with extra pants and a tee-shirt that was obviously too large. He handed them to Itachi who immediately took the pants and slipped them on under the blanket. "Your partner is looking for you, correct? I suppose we'd better keep an eye out-" Kakashi said.

"I have no partner; not anymore," Itachi corrected. He twisted his head around to look at Naruto. "The jinchuriki better be much stronger by now. He's in danger; he shouldn't have left the village," he whispered.

"Are you saying that you're no longer a part of the Akatsuki, Itachi?" Kakashi asked with his eyes narrowed.

Itachi met the older man's eyes and cocked his head to the side. "I…guess that _is_ what I'm saying," he said.

"How did that happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, come on, Kakashi, you already have to know the Akatsuki had a member leaking information to the Hidden Leaf," Itachi said, rolling his eyes. He gestured towards Naruto. "And do you really think he could have escaped all those times without my intervention? Did you think it was just luck? Don't be daft. I suppose I played the part well. Too well. I don't care anymore. I'm finished playing games."

"You were a spy?" Sasuke said. "Why didn't Tsunade let you go then?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm not a spy. I'm a murdering traitor. The Hokage would have never ordered this," he said. "I did it all myself under Danzo's watch." The raven-haired man winced as Sakura and Ino continued healing his lower back. "I don't care anymore. I'm done. I did what I set out to do. It doesn't matter anymore."

"So, what now, Itachi? What happens now that your no longer an Akatsuki member?" Kakashi asked curiously. Itachi just shrugged. He didn't know anymore. He had nothing left. His brother would be fine without him; he had matured well. Kisame hated him. He had no home to go back to. He had made many enemies during his time as an Akatsuki member.

"Who knows?" Itachi said quietly. Sakura and Ino stopped healing him, and he pulled on the shirt; it hung off his shoulders.

"For right now, you're coming with us back to the village. Tsunade will decide what to do," Kakashi said.

Itachi looked up at Kakashi. "Yes, I suppose I have much to tell to Lady Tsunade. I'll tell everything… Starting right now. Pein is only the public leader. You should know this fact before anyone else, Kakashi. The real leader," he looked at Naruto, "the one who tried to take newborn Naruto Uzumaki is my cousin and your former teammate, Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi swallowed and shook his head. "Obito is dead. You know this. He died in the war," he said.

"He's not dead. He's the masked one who goes by Tobi," Itachi said. "I'm telling you because there is a chance that the Akatsuki members will come after me once news gets to them that Danzo is dead. I don't fear death, but the Akatsuki must be stopped." Itachi looked at the older man with a fearful look in his eyes; a look that most people would never see. "If they're not…no one will be safe. No one," he whispered.

"No one is going to kill or take you away. You're coming back to Konoha," Sasuke said firmly. It was clear to anyone that seen Itachi that the trauma had severely impacted him. He needed time and rest to heal both mentally and physically. While a part deep inside him still hated his brother, he knew that Itachi had been twisted and deceived into thinking he had done the right things.

"I hope that is the truth this time," Itachi said. He swiped a stray hair out of his face. He turned as he heard others approaching. The rest of the group was Shikamaru, Chouji, and Yamato. He stared blankly at Yamato as he began to think about their time in the ANBU Black Ops together.

"Itachi Uchiha, huh?" Yamato said. The raven-haired man snapped out of his thoughts and blinked hard a few times. "Seems like we are seeing you pop up more often."

Itachi didn't say anything for a moment. "Probably," he agreed. "Almost like old times."

"What do you mean _old times_?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not the only Uchiha that Kakashi has been captain to. Kakashi was captain of our team in the ANBU Black Ops. The two other members were myself and Itachi Uchiha," Yamato explained.

"Sorry to cut your story short, but over half of the Akatsuki members are residing around five hours away from here, you know. Depending on how long ago you infiltrated, I would assume they are on their way to investigate. I suggest leaving before they arrive," Itachi said.

"I thought the Akatsuki were in Ame?" Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded. "They are. The Akatsuki have hideouts in every single one of the main lands. They rotate regularly between them," he said. "But Pein usually stays in Ame unless he had business elsewhere. How long has it been since, uh, our last encounter?"

"It's been almost two months," Sasuke said.

"Two months, huh…That means that it is time for the Akatsuki to meet Danzo for their monthly meeting. Which means that we need to leave," Itachi said impatiently.

Two chakras were rapidly approaching the team. As they all spun around to face their opponents, Itachi was faced with a familiar blue face.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi was lost in the eyes of Kisame. He was lost for words; he could only gaze upon his former partner. He barely noticed Hidan. "Kis-" He barely jumped out of the way as Hidan threw his scythe in his direction. He turned his head towards Hidan and glared at him. The silver haired man smirked as he pulled his scythe back.

"I get to kill a traitor today; Lord Jashin has blessed me," Hidan said. Itachi furrowed his brows and took a step backwards. Kakashi stood beside Itachi in a defensive stance, and Sasuke was on the other side. "Fucking pussy! You can't fucking fight by yourself anymore?" he said.

Kisame gripped his sword tightly. He exchanged a look between Itachi and Hidan. He knew what he had to do. Without any hesitation, the blue man used his sword to decapitate the man next to him. "Two traitors?! Just my fucking luck!" Hidan's decapitated head screamed. Kisame snarled his nose up at him and kicked the head out of the way.

"I'm loyal only to Itachi," Kisame said. "So, I suppose that does make me a traitor, huh?"

Itachi took several steps towards Kisame. "You're not… You're not angry?" he stammered.

"How did the decapitated head talk?" Ino whispered. Itachi didn't turn to look at the medical ninja to answer her.

"Hidan is immortal. He and his partner Kakazu have lived many, many lifetimes," Itachi said automatically.

"No, I'm furious! But, only because you never told me about your true loyalties. You strung me around like an idiot," Kisame said. His eyes flashed dangerously at the Konoha ninja. "So, Itachi, what happens now?"

Itachi swallowed and walked up to Kisame until he was within arm's reach. "What happens now is that I go back to Konoha with them," he said, gesturing behind him, "and I report everything."

Kisame reached forward and placed a hand on the top of Itachi's head, his gaze softening. "Fine," he said. "But I'm coming with you. I'll never leave your side again."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other before relaxing. "Aniki?" Sasuke said. Itachi turned his head around to look at him.

"I'll come with you to the Hidden Leaf, otouto. I have much to share with Lady Hokage," Itachi said. Kisame put his sword back on his strap and ripped off his Akatsuki cloak, throwing it on the ground along with the ring.

"Then, I believe it's time to head back to the Hidden Leaf," Kakashi said. The rest of the team nodded their agreement, and all of them plus Itachi and Kisame left on their way back to Konoha.

After traveling for many hours, Kakashi announced that they would be stopping for the night. Yamato made one of his specialty houses. All of the shinobi walked inside. Kisame and Itachi sat in the floor close to each other a fair distance from the others.

"Itachi, sit still for a moment. Let me fix that hair of your's," Kisame said. He pulled a kunai out of his bag. Itachi nodded and sat in front of him on his knees.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" Itachi whispered. He said the words quietly enough so that only Kisame would hear them.

Kisame pulled his hair completely to the back and held it firm. "I'm not going to lie; you are a mess. But I'm going to be here with you every step of the way," he said. He used the kunai to cut Itachi's hair straight across. He cut it shoulder length. "It's not going to be perfect. It's too short in some places."

"I couldn't get free, so I cut it to lose his grip," Itachi said quietly. "I thought I would never get out of there."

"'Tachi, I'm sorry. I should have taken care of Hidan the moment we ran into Danzo. I was coming for you, you know. Pein didn't trust me, and I had no idea where you were," Kisame said.

Itachi spun around, anger in his eyes. "Don't make excuses. You wanted me to suffer. You wanted me to be punished for not being completely honest with you," he said. His eyes glazed over sadly. "Well, Danzo did more than _punish_ me. He ruined me."

Kisame swallowed and reached out to touch Itachi, but he was pushed away. "Look, Itachi, I was so angry with you, but you know that I wouldn't have wanted you to be hurt," he said.

"He did so much more than _hurt_ me!" Itachi said. He stood up, but as Kisame started to stand to follow him, he held out his hand. "No, I want you to stay here. I need some air."

Kakashi was walking up to the pair. "Sakura wants to take another look at your wounds," Kakashi said. Itachi nodded once and walked over to the pink haired kunoichi. At her request, he removed the baggy shirt to allow her better access.

This was the first time Kisame seen the damage that had been done to his partner. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach because, as much as he wanted to deny it, Itachi was right. He had wanted him to be punished, but this was not what he had wanted at all. Kakashi awkwardly scratched his headband. "Uh, lover's feud?" Kakashi asked.

Kisame looked at the silver-haired ninja and sighed. "Itachi has had a rough few weeks because I didn't kill Hidan to begin with. You can understand why he's pissed," he said. His eyes took on a fierce look. "Who found him?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi took a seat beside Kisame. "I did," he said.

"Give it to me straight. How bad was it?" Kisame asked. He needed to know. He dreaded the answer, but he knew that if he didn't find out, that he wouldn't be able to help Itachi.

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. "I've been a shinobi for a while, and I have seen terrible things. But what I seen was one of the worst. He was chained up like an animal, naked, and obviously beaten," he said.

Kisame nodded once, breathing in deeply. He sat in silence for several minutes, watching the pink-haired medic heal Itachi's back. Itachi met his gaze and stared icily at him until Kisame broke the eye contact from him. "I'd give anything to get my hands on Danzo. It's too bad he's dead; it's too good for him," he said.

Itachi pulled his shirt on after Sakura was finished. He turned to her and gave a knowing look. "So, is Sasuke good to you, then?" he asked. Her cheeks turned pink enough to match her hair.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked. He held his hands up innocently.

"I noticed during our first meeting. I don't believe my otouto is one to allow many people to tell him to shut up," Itachi said. His eyes softened up. "Please continue to take care of him. I think that you're good for him."

"I will," Sakura said, still flushed. Itachi looked over at Sasuke in the opposite corner. The young ninja was discreetly glancing at Sakura every once in a while. He assumed that his brother was waiting on Sakura to finish. Itachi nodded his thanks before standing up and walking back over to Kisame, who was having some kind of conversation with Kakashi.

"Itachi," Kisame said. The raven-haired man sighed and took a seat next to Kisame. Kakashi made up something that he had to do and left the two alone.

"I'm sorry, Kisame. My head is all messed up right now. I don't blame you. I blame myself. Please don't leave me. I couldn't bare it again," Itachi said. Kisame put his arm around Itachi's shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Tachi. I swear it," Kisame said. He sat in silence with Itachi until he heard the younger 's breathing deepen as he fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. He had half a mind to scoop up Itachi and run with him. However, he knew that Itachi wouldn't be happy if he did that and the Akatsuki would be likely to catch up to them. But, if a single Konoha ninja put their hands on him, he would chop them up into pieces.

Kisame didn't fall asleep for more than an hour or two. Itachi kept having nightmares all through the night, so he kept having to wake him up to soothe him. He didn't mind. He couldn't rest here, anyway. He felt uncomfortable around all of these ninja, who until yesterday, he would have called enemies.

Kisame's eyes fell upon the blond jinchuriki. The kid had really grown taller, at the very least. He only hoped that he was much stronger than he was a few years ago. Looking bad, he had been an idiot to not realize the reason behind Itachi retreating every time they encountered the kid. He supposed that the signs had been there the whole time, but he had just not wanted to realize them.

Sasuke walked over towards Kisame and Itachi. "We're leaving soon," he mumbled. Kisame nodded and gently shook Itachi awake. Itachi opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked hard a few times before moving his gaze from Sasuke to Kisame.

"Morning, Itachi," Kisame said. Itachi mumbled a quiet greeting. He was not a morning person; he hated mornings.

"Sakura wants to check you over once more before we leave. Probably won't reach Konoha until tonight," Sasuke said. Itachi stood up and walked over to the pink haired kunoichi. "Kisame," he said once Itachi was far away enough to not hear. "Keep a close eye on him. He said something yesterday that bothered me," he said. He went on to explain to Kisame about the things Itachi had said.

"I'll watch him. What has happened the past few months has been traumatic, so I'm not overly shocked," Kisame said. He stood up and stretched. "Aren't you trying to fight him to the death or something? Why even mention it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No, I don't want that anymore. As much as I hate him for doing it, it's harder to hate him knowing that he thinks he did the right thing," he said. "No, I killed Danzo because I believe he held the most responsibility in what happened to our clan." Sasuke walked off to check in with Kakashi and Yamato.

All of the group left soon after, and Kisame stayed close to Itachi the whole time that they were traveling. They didn't stop for a break until a little after noon. Kisame had Itachi sit down while he refilled their water canteens. When he was done, the blue man sat next to his partner on a tree log.

"Are you nervous about going back to the Hidden Leaf?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Are you?" Itachi said. "I'm a traitor; the Hidden Leaf is no place for someone like me. After I make an official report…" He didn't know what the two would do.

Kisame put his arm around Itachi and pulled him close. "We'll figure it out," he said. Itachi pecked his lover's cheek.

"Away from it all. Away from everything," Itachi said as he rested in Kisame's grasp. Kisame only nodded in agreement.

Kisame rubbed the top of Itachi's arm reassuringly. "Anything you want, 'Tachi. We'll go to the ends of the Earth, if that's what you want," he said.

"That seems too far of a travel," Itachi said teasingly. "Maybe a small village where ninja don't go." He pressed his mouth close to Kisame's ear. "What about a cabin in the woods? With no one to bother us," he whispered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Kisame grinned and barked out a laugh. "We're going to become farmers and live off the land? We just might starve," he said. Itachi jokingly huffed before he started coughing uncontrollably. Kisame rubbed his back as he watched his lover cough up more and more blood.

When the coughing finally subsided, Itachi's hands were covered in his blood. Itachi looked up at Kisame with a sad expression. "It's just talk, though. We both know that I don't have much time left," he said.

Kisame poured water over Itachi's hands to clean off the blood. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to be around for many years to come," he said stubbornly. Itachi didn't have anything to say back. He had accepted that his death would come sooner than later; he had always known this.

"I've watched you grow from a scrawny kid into an adult, Itachi. I've been by your side for many years now. You have always accepted death so easily, you know. Don't accept it. Fight it. I would slay the reaper many times over before allowing him to take you from me," Kisame said. Itachi turned red in the face at the sudden bold remark, and his expression changed from sad to a loving one. Kisame kissed him firmly on the mouth for several long moments.

Sasuke approached them in time to witness his brother and Kisame kissing. His face turned many shades of red; as red as his favorite tomatoes. Even the tips of his ears turned colors. "Ka-kakashi said that we're leaving," he stammered before awkwardly walking away, obviously in a hurry.

Kisame barked out a laugh. "I see the resemblance now," he teased, brushing his hand against Itachi's flushed face.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi stared at the gate leading into Konoha for a few long moments before following Kakashi. He felt Kisame tense beside him, and he walked side by side with his partner, pressed up against him. He looked at the gate guards as he passed them and followed the rest of the ninja towards the Hokage Tower.

It didn't take long before they were walking into Lady Tsunade's office. Itachi followed the silver-haired ninja and his brother. Naruto Uzumaki was bounding over to her and Itachi noticed just how fond she was of the young ninja. Her eyes almost immediately focused on him and Kisame. "Well this is surprising," she said. "Kakashi?"

"We successfully infiltrated Danzo Shimura's hideout. Danzo has been successfully eliminated. Upon searching the hideout, we found Itachi Uchiha locked in one of the rooms," he said.

"Well, Itachi, why were you with Danzo? It was reported that two members of the Akatsuki intercepted the retrieval team when you escaped, so shouldn't you have been with them?" Tsunade said.

"I was until Danzo revealed my position as a spy. I have been leaking information to Konoha for almost eight years now under Danzo's watch. He promised to not go around Sasuke if I joined the Akatsuki and shared information about them. He made a proposal that he would take me in exchange for sharing information about Konoha and its allies. Pein and Obito decided it would a fair trade, so, uh," he stammered. "They traded me, and Danzo met with them once a month to share any new information he acquired."

Tsunade poured a glass of sake and drank it. "Damn Danzo to hell," she said, slamming the glass on her table. "In any case, my hands are tied. I can't make this public."

"You can't," Itachi agreed. "It would cause a rift between the counsel and bring even more shame to the Uchiha lineage. I propose you allow me to share everything I know about the Akatsuki then let Kisame and I leave."

Tsunade glanced at Kisame and back to Itachi. She gave a short nod. "You have a deal," she said.

"I've already told Kakashi, but the actual leader of the Akatsuki is Obito Uchiha. He pulls the strings. I think," Itachi hesitated, glancing over at Kakashi, "I think that the death of his teammate Rin is what drove him mad. He was saved by an elderly Madara Uchiha."

Tsunade stared at him with a look of disbelief. "Madara Uchiha? He's been dead for a long time! I mean, he and my grandfather were alive around the same time, and I unfortunately am not as young as I look," she said.

"I'm aware," Itachi said. "However, it's all true. Madara Uchiha gave one of his Rinnegan eye to Obito. Pein and Obito aspires to create false peace in the shinobi world by placing the entire world under a genjutsu. The most important thing to know is that Pein will be coming for Naruto Uzumaki, and soon, but he must not capture him. If he does, the world as we know it will be over. Only the eight-tails and the nine-tails remain unsealed."

Itachi started coughing after finishing his statement, and Kisame placed a firm hand on his back, rubbing it until his lover stopped coughing. Kisame dug a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Itachi to wipe the blood off his hands and mouth.

"Why don't you and Kisame stay for a few days to recover?" Tsunade said. "Jiraiya is being summoned, so he could figure out what to do about the seal, and I would like to see if there's anything I can do about your lungs."

Itachi looked at her blankly. "It would be incredibly difficult to hide two missing nin, Lady Tsunade," he said.

"Let them stay at the Uchiha compound while they are here. No civilians or ninja go there other than myself and-" Sasuke cut himself off and the tips of his ears turned red. "Me. Just me." Sakura's cheeks also had a faint blush across them at his correction.

Tsunade gave her student a knowing look and smirked. "Sasuke's right; no one goes there," she said. Itachi gave her a hesitative look before nodding his agreement. "You can go with Sasuke, then. Try to avoid the main streets; I would rather not deal with a bunch of terrified civilians tonight."

Itachi respectively bowed his head before following behind Sasuke. Kisame followed beside Itachi, sticking extremely close to him. He knew that he wouldn't feel safe until he and Itachi were far away from any ninja villages. The Uchiha compound was on the edge of the village.

As Itachi entered the familiar area, he felt grief in the pit of his stomach. He focused on following behind his brother rather than focusing on the familiar homes around him. Sasuke walked inside their former childhood home. Itachi stopped at the entrance for several moments before walking inside.

"Just use whichever room. I still stay in the same one, so…" Sasuke trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I have to meet with Sakura to, um, discuss the mission?" The end of the sentence ended up sounding like a question.

Itachi smirked at his brother. "Well, don't keep Sakura waiting, otouto. It's rude to keep a lady waiting," he said. Sasuke turned red in the face before awkwardly leaving the house.

Itachi stared at the living room for several long seconds, recalling the last time had had been here. "I guess we could go to what used to be my room," he said. Kisame followed him up the stairs and into the room. Nothing had changed from the eight years he had left. There were dusty photographs still lying on the dresser.

"Itachi, if you don't want to be here…" Kisame trailed off. He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi turned around and faced his partner. "I don't. Being here, in this house, makes me sick to my stomach. But, it is only for a few days." Kisame set his sword by the door and sat beside Itachi on the edge of the bed.

Kisame kissed his lover and lied down with him, holding him close. Itachi curled into Kisame's side and breathed in his scent. This was what he had yearned for desperately the past two months. He had wanted to be with Kisame more than anything. The blue man held his lover close; he never wanted to leave him alone again.

"Where do you want to go afterwards?" Kisame asked.

Itachi breathed deeply. "I don't know. I don't care as long as it's with you," he said. "I guess we need to think about what we're going to do, don't we?"

"Well, what do you think of the sea?" Kisame asked.

"I like the sea. What about the Land of Tea? There's nothing there," Itachi said. Kisame kissed his partner's cheek again while Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"Perfect," Kisame said. They didn't say anything else. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time in a while, Itachi slept through the night without waking up to nightmares. Instead, he had a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kisame woke up first. He took his hand and moved a few strands of hair that had fallen in Itachi's face. He shifted around gently to get out of the bed without waking his partner. He looked at the pictures on the dresser. One of them was of a much younger Itachi holding a newborn Sasuke. Another picture was of Itachi and an older Uchiha boy.

Itachi woke up a few moments after Kisame had gotten up. He watched his partner look at the photos for a few minutes. He stood up and walked behind him while Kisame was staring at one of the photos. "That's Shisui-nii," he said. In the picture, Shisui held a pouting Itachi in a chokehold while messing up his hair.

"Oh, so this is Shisui," Kisame said. He sat the photo down and turned to look at Itachi. "Good morning, 'Tachi."

Itachi wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, Kisame," he said. Suddenly, the two heard a bang downstairs. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he and Kisame left the room.

"It didn't count, idiot!" Sasuke said. He threw a lamp at Sai's head, who ducked and just smiled.

"But it does, Sasuke-kun! You and dickless-Naruto kissed twice," Sai said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura was laughing in the corner while Naruto was disputing being called dickless.

"Didn't count, idiot! Both times we just bumped into each other!" Sasuke said.

"As if I'd give Sasuke the honor of being Naruto Uzumaki's first and second kiss on purpose!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-baka, shut up! You're not helping!" Sasuke said.

Sakura dramatically put her hand up to her forehead. "Sasuke, I'm hurt! We were supposed to be each other's first kiss!" she said teasingly.

"Well, you can be his first-" Sai was cut off when Sakura punched him on top of the head.

"Cha! Shut up, Sai!" Sakura said. "Besides, I bet you haven't kissed anyone anyways!"

Sai cocked his head to the side after quickly recovering from the knock to his head. "Actually, Ino and I have already-" he started, but was cut off when Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all covered their ears and shouted at him.

"Aren't you kids way too young to be-" Kisame was cut off when Itachi put a hand over his mouth to muffle the last part of his sentence.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto blushed a deep red. "You're Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, then," Sai said. He had his usual fake smile. He had heard plenty about the infamous Itachi Uchiha from both Sasuke and from Danzo. "It's a pleasure to meet you; however, I must be going. Ino wanted to meet up this morning before she leaves."

Itachi sidestepped as Sai walked past him. He nodded a quick goodbye before leaving. "Jiraiya and Tsunade are coming here soon since, well, you two can't exactly go to them," Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded and led Kisame back up the stairs and stopped a few feet in front of the bathroom. "Want to take a shower with me?" Itachi said suggestively. Kisame grinned widely and followed his lover into the bathroom.

"As if I would ever say no," Kisame said. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Both men stripped their clothing. Itachi turned the water on and let it run for a moment before stepping in. Kisame stepped in behind him. He put his lips near Itachi's ear and whispered in his ear, "I'll clean you head to toe."

Itachi turned around to face Kisame. He put his hands on the back of his lover's head and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Itachi winked at him before using shampoo in his hair. When he rinsed it out, he turned back towards Kisame, who pushed him against the wall and marked his lower neck and chest. Kisame's hands fell onto Itachi's ass, and Itachi used the tension from the wall and Kisame's hands to pull himself up and wrap his legs around his lover's waist. He gave Kisame marks of his own at the base of his neck.

"'Tachi, we need to stop," Kisame said, kissing his cheek. Itachi's cheeks flushed, and he looked a little put out. "Only because if we keep going, I'm not going to be able to control myself around you," he added, using one of his hands to sweep hair out of his lover's face.

"Who says that I want you to control yourself around me?" Itachi mumbled.

"Itachi, if we had sex, I would end up hurting you. You need to heal first," Kisame said. Itachi put his feet back on the floor. He looked up at Kisame sadly.

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?" he whispered, looking down.

Kisame put a hand on his cheek and made him look up at him. "You are _not_ a slut. I would never think that," he said. He put his lips to Itachi's ear. "When you're fully healed, I will _ravish_ you like no tomorrow," he said boldly, causing Itachi to turn red in the face.

Itachi gave his lover one last peck before turning off the shower. He dried off and the clothes back on. Kisame was chuckling to himself. Itachi looked at him questioningly before he noticed that several of his lover's marks would be completely noticeable due to the shirt being too baggy on him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Uh, aniki? Tsunade and Jiraiya are here," Sasuke said. Kisame chuckled harder and winked at Itachi, who only rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Thanks, otouto," Itachi said. Sasuke immediately noticed the marks, but quickly redirected his gaze. He followed his younger brother down the stairs with Kisame right behind him. His partner was still smirking that he had marked his younger lover. Itachi would pay him back later for sure.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both standing in the main entrance along with Neji Hyuga. Itachi respectfully bowed and greeted them. "Itachi Uchiha, I didn't expect to see you again this soon," Jiraiya said. Before Itachi could speak, Jiraiya continued, "Tsunade already filled me in. Take off your shirt so I can inspect the seal."

Itachi shot a glare at Kisame who had turned his head away from him, barely holding back a smirk. He pulled the baggy shirt off for the second time today, and his face turned red as the two sannin, the Hyuga, and his brother seen where Kisame had marked him. Jiraiya gathered chakra in his palm and pressed it against his abdomen.

"Well, I expected as much," Jiraiya said after studying the seal for a few moments. He rubbed the back of his head. "I can't immediately unseal your chakra; it must be gradual. Otherwise, from what I discussed with Tsunade, your chakra channels could be overwhelmed and would collapse."

"Just how gradual does it have to be?" Kisame asked. His face had lost the humor in it and instead became serious.

"It's been two months. His chakra network has adjusted to not having access to his chakra. I don't know how gradual; I've never unsealed chakra before," Jiraiya said. "I used a five-element seal, so I'm releasing one at a time."

Neji stepped forward beside Jiraiya. "I am able to see your chakra network, so I am going to see how many elements can be released at one time," he said.

"This isn't going to feel good, but there really isn't an easy way to do this," Jiraiya said. He built the chakra up in one of his fingers. Itachi braced himself but wasn't ready for when Jiraiya's hand collided with him. It knocked him back several feet into Kisame, who had to hold him up by his forearms to prevent him from falling to the floor.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi only managed to nod as he used his lover's arm to keep himself standing.

Neji used his Byakugan to look at Itachi's chakra network. "His chakra is flowing around his main organs now," he said. "You're safe to continue; his network should hold up."

Itachi grimaced as Jiraiya's hand collided against his stomach again. Kisame held him up, but Itachi started to violently cough. The older man let his partner fall to his knees gently as his chest violently heaved and blood came up as he coughed.

Tsunade stepped forward when the coughing wouldn't subside. Her hand glowed green as she pressed her hand against his chest. A few moments later, he was still struggling to catch his breath, but he wasn't coughing anymore. "Neji?" she said.

Neji was staring at Itachi's chakra network. It was expanding and contracting to manage the chakra. "His chakra network is fine, but this is the limit for now," he said. He stared at Itachi's lungs. "His lungs, however, seem to only be at sixty percent capacity."

Tsunade nodded as she focused on her medical jutsu. "Even when your chakra is unsealed, you must never use those eyes again. It will _kill_ you," she said seriously. "I'm serious. You use it, and you will not recover from the strain."

Sasuke had left momentarily and returned with a cloth. He waited until Tsunade was finished with the healing before handing it to his older brother to wipe off the blood. Itachi used the cloth to wipe off the blood. "I won't unless I have to," Itachi said. He nodded a thank you to his brother.

"You won't have the stamina you used to have anymore," Tsunade said. "I can possibly have your lungs back up to eighty percent capacity, but I'm not going to be able to completely reverse the damage."

Itachi reached for the shirt and slipped it back on. "I don't have a huge chakra reserve. I figured as much," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

After Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Neji had left, the rest of the day went smoothly. Sasuke left around five in the afternoon to go run errands, so Kisame and Itachi was left alone in the house. Kisame was sitting on the couch as Itachi was in the kitchen making tea. The raven-haired man left the kettle on the stove as he walked into the living area.

"Kisame, I believe I owe you something," Itachi said coyly. Kisame smirked and raised an eyebrow invitingly. He straddled his partner's lap and put his arms lovingly around his neck before pushing the older man down flat. Itachi pressed his lips at his partner's jaw line and marked him. He pecked his partner's lips and smirked.

Kisame rested his hands on Itachi's waist and just chuckled. "That's called being petty, 'Tachi. I'll let you on a secret, though," he said, teasingly. "I'm not shy like you; it doesn't bother me being marked by my lover."

Itachi allowed a rare smile to cross his face before he connected their lips. Their kiss was broken when they heard tapping on the window. They looked over and seen Kakashi and Yamato at the window. The raven haired man turned red before he got off of his lover and answered the door. "Kakashi, Yamato, hello," Itachi stammered.

"I come baring gifts of a sort," Kakashi said, holding up a bag. Itachi sidestepped and allowed the men to walk inside. As Itachi closed the door, he heard the kettle screeching in the kitchen.

"Let me go grab that. Would you like some tea?" Itachi said politely.

Kakashi shook his head. "No thank you. I stopped by a tea shop on the way," he said. Yamato politely declined as well. Itachi nodded and left to fix the tea. He came back in the living area after pouring tea for himself and Kisame. Kakashi opened the bag and first handed both Kisame and Itachi food. He also pulled out clothing for both of them. He finally pulled out a bottle of sake. "I figured that you could handle a drink in this situation."

Kisame grinned ear to ear. "Oh, I could, but 'Tachi is a bit of a lightweight," he teased.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his tea. "I am _not_ a lightweight," he argued. "I'm half your size; of course, I can't drink as much as you."

The ninja chattered, drank their tea, and ate the food that Kakashi and Yamato had brought them. They poured the sake after eating. After two drinks, Itachi was drunk. There was no arguing that fact. The rest of the men were tipsy, but they weren't completely drunk like Itachi.

"See, I'm not even drunk," Itachi slurred. Kisame held back a grin. He put an arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"Oh? Think you could walk a straight line, then?" Kisame said. Itachi stood up and concentrated, putting one foot in front of the other before tripping over his feet.

Itachi let out a groan and a slight laugh. "Nope!" he admitted. Kisame held out a hand to pull him up and guided him back down to a seat on the couch.

"I've always wondered what kind of drunk Itachi would be," Kakashi mused. Yamato wasn't as tipsy as the other two, he had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance.

"Was that your motive, Kakashi?" Itachi said. His face didn't hold his usual serious expression. "Well, I hate to break it to you but I'm not _drunk!_ "

Kisame ruffled his lover's hair. "No, you're not. You're wasted," he teased. "You're still young. You haven't built up a tolerance at all."

Itachi shook his head in an attempt to fix his hair. "No time to drink when I'm busy trying to bring world peace," he said. He drank the rest of the sake in his cup.

"Ah, I do believe that's your cut off, 'Tachi," Kisame said.

"Don't treat me like a kid, Kisame. You know, weird enough, you've been around me almost longer than my parents were at this point in time. I guess it makes sense you see me as a kid. But I'm not a kid. Sasuke's a kid. Naruto's a kid. Sakura is a kid. I am not," Itachi rambled.

Kisame groaned. He had mixed feelings about getting Itachi drunk. He turned very chatty, but it often backfired. "That's not how I picture you," he assured.

"I don't believe anyone could think of you as a child, Itachi," Kakashi said with his hands held up innocently.

Itachi snorted. "True. Even my father didn't. Did you know that he hated me? Despised me, actually. He beat the hell out of me all because I never wanted to be a ninja," he said. His eyes grew dark. "I hate this house. Hate it."

"Who would've thought? Everyone always seen Fugaku Uchiha as a noble man," Kakashi said. "At least, that's what Obito used to tell me."

"Why didn't you want to be a ninja?" Yamato asked.

Itachi stared at Yamato blankly. He shrugged his shoulders. "I grew up in war time. As a child, it was easy logic to blame it on those who were fighting, I suppose. Meeting Shisui-nii was the only reason I changed my mind," he said. "What I wanted then doesn't matter anymore."

All the ninja turned their heads as they heard the door opening. Sasuke walked inside. "Otouto!" Itachi said.

Sasuke turned and walked over before scrunching his nose up at the smell of alcohol. "Aniki?" He didn't have time to dodge as Itachi quickly reached out and pinched his cheek. "Tch! How drunk are you?" he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Enough," Itachi said. "Actually, I think I'm sobering up a little." He turned his head towards his partner. "But don't ask me to walk straight; it's still not going to happen," he admitted.

"Sensei, don't we have a mission tomorrow? If you and Yamato get a hangover, I'm still going to bother both of you," Sasuke said, almost grinning.

"You, Sasuke-kun, are why the adults drink," Kakashi teased. Sasuke smirked, not even looking crestfallen at the comment.

"That's the goal," Sasuke said. "However, you adults are the reason I do, as well."

Itachi gasped. "No, Sasuke! That's bad! You are a kid," he said. Kakashi only chuckled, figuring that his students had always been up to trouble.

"A child with better tolerance than you, aniki. But I'm not a child; I'm sixteen," Sasuke corrected.

Itachi only smiled, which shocked everyone in the room. He tapped Sasuke's forehead. "I suppose that's true, otouto," he said.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed pink and stared in shock at his elder brother before sharing a rare smile. Itachi's hand fell. "I lied. I'm not sober at all," Itachi said in a sing-song voice.

Kisame let out a barking laugh and clapped Itachi on his shoulder and pulled him close. "You were wondering what kind of drunk he is. Well, he's an honest and chatty one," he said.

Kakashi finished his drink and sat down his cup. "How did you two…? Actually, that's probably too personal," he said.

Kisame shrugged and finished his sake. "I gave him his first drink when 'Tachi turned 20," he said.

"I said sorry for being an asshole and kissed him when I was intoxicated. He took away my drink and made me go to sleep~" Itachi added. Kakashi and Yamato both exchanged a surprised look. Sasuke only snorted in amusement.

"Obviously we kept it on the down low to not allow enemies to gain knowledge. I guess it really wasn't public knowledge until two months ago," Kisame said.

Soon after that conversation, Kakashi and Yamato left to sleep off the alcohol before their mission tomorrow. Itachi laughed as Kisame let him lean on him as they made their way over to the stairs. "We're going to fall down this death trap," Itachi said.

Kisame scooped his partner in his arms bridal style, causing Itachi to let out an undignified squeal. "Not going to happen," Kisame teased. Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he carried him up the steps. Once they were at the top, Itachi kissed Kisame's cheek as his feet touched the ground.

Itachi walked in the room, pulling Kisame with him. He shut the door behind him and pressed his lips against Kisame's. Itachi pushed his partner on the bed and straddled him while continuing to passionately kiss him. Kisame rested his hands on Itachi's waist and kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Itachi curled up close to him. "Kisame, I love you," he murmured. He fell asleep almost instantly after saying the phrase.

Kisame brushed Itachi's hair out of his face and rested a hand on his cheek. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach for what he was going to do. He pulled out a syringe and tapped it a few times. He pulled up his lover's sleeve and pushed the syringe into his forearm. Itachi only whimpered in his sleep and made a face. The injection would keep him unconscious for a long length of time.

Kisame took ahold of the bag that Kakashi had brought and pulled out the clothing meant for Itachi. He stripped his lover and dressed him in the new clothing. He placed his sword on his back and picked up Itachi in his arms. He crept out of the house quietly without waking Sasuke.

If he didn't bring Itachi back to base, the Akatsuki members were planning to kill him. Pein had promised Kisame that if he brought Itachi back that he wouldn't kill him; only punish and lock him up. He had decapitated Hidan to trick Itachi and the Konoha ninja into trusting him, but the truth was that Kakazu had been close by to stitch Hidan back together.

Kisame had considered completely betraying the organization and running with Itachi. However, he knew that he couldn't protect his lover him them forever. Itachi living in discomfort was far better than him being dead. He approached the edge of the village and was about to jump to the top, but he turned when he heard a yell.

"Kisame, where are you going?" Kakashi said. Kisame narrowed his eyes toward them.

"Leaving," Kisame said. Kakashi frowned.

"Why not wait until Itachi is awake, then?" Kakashi said.

Kisame shifted the hair out of Itachi's face with a hand. "Oh, he won't wake up for a while," he said.

Kakashi moved his headband out of the way, revealing his Sharingan eye. "You drugged him," he said.

"Yes. It was the easiest way. Him getting drunk was an excellent opportunity because he is usually a light sleeper, so injecting him while he's in a deep sleep was a good chance," Kisame said.

"Where are you taking him?" Kakashi asked.

Kisame frowned. "Back to the Akatsuki base. Pein and Obito promised to keep him alive if I bring him. Otherwise, the Akatsuki members were going to be ordered to kill him on site," he said. "I would rather him be locked up and alive than dead."

"You're betraying him. You would rather betray him than protect him from your organization?" Kakashi said sharply.

"One day, I'm sure he'll forgive me and understand. It's not so simple to protect him; Pein is too strong for any shinobi to defeat. This is me protecting him," Kisame said. He dodged a kunai thrown at him and decided that retreating would be the best course of action. He retreated from the perimeter of the village and left into the forest. He had a feeling that Kakashi would get reinforcements before following, so he upped his speed and kept running.

Kisame didn't stop for almost six hours. When he did, he set Itachi down easily, resting his head on his bag. He rested and sat down beside Itachi. Amegakure was twelve more hours away from here. Once he crossed out of the Land of Fire Territory, it would be much easier to avoid any Konoha ninja that were following. From what he could tell, if anyone was following him, they were far away.

He didn't rest long, only enough for his arms to gain back feeling. Kisame picked Itachi back up. For a moment, he only listened to Itachi's deep breathing. He still felt guilty, but he had resigned himself to thinking that he was doing the right thing. He kissed his young lover's forehead affectionately. He continued the way to Amegakure.

Eight hours later, Itachi was stirring awake. Kisame's heart ached; his mind went back to Pein's instructions. He had to completely break Itachi, meaning that he couldn't be kind to him anymore. At least, not for a very long time until Pein was either defeated or succeeded in his goal. "Kisame?" Itachi whispered. "Ugh, my head is killing me. Where are we? What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Itachi. I'm taking you back to the base," Kisame said coldly. Itachi flailed until he managed to fall from Kisame's grasp.

"What are you talking about? Kisame?" Itachi said. He stared at Kisame with widened eyes.

"Did you really think I would run off with you to the Land of Tea?" Kisame said. Itachi felt his heart breaking in two as he stood back up. He walked towards Kisame and started to put his hand on the taller man's cheek.

"Kisame, please don't joke like this. You're scaring me," Itachi said. His hand was smacked away. The older man took a hold of Itachi's wrist painfully, causing him to cry out in pain. "Kisame, you're hurting me!"

"You're a traitor, Itachi. You thought just because Danzo died that you would walk free?" Kisame said. Itachi used his free hand to try to pry his wrist free. Kisame lifted his wrist high enough that Itachi was forced on his tiptoes.

"Stop it! Kisame, stop!" Itachi yelled. He kicked Kisame in the shin. The blue man released his wrist, and Itachi turned to run but was yanked back by his hair.

"You're pissing me off, Itachi," Kisame whispered angrily in his ear. Itachi hissed in pain and elbowed Kisame in the ribs.

"Let go! What has gotten into you?" Itachi said. "I love you, but I can't go back to the Akatsuki; Kisame, they'll _kill_ me!"

"Love me, huh?" Kisame pushed Itachi against a tree. "No, they won't kill you. Pein is going to thoroughly punish you for being a traitor."

Itachi's cheek was scraping against the bark. He kicked out behind him, aiming for Kisame's knee. It didn't work; Kisame only smacked his cheek harder into the bark. "Kisame, let go! Please, let's talk about this." When the older man didn't let go, Itachi twisted around and kneed Kisame in the crotch.

Kisame let go of Itachi and groaned in pain. "You really think you're going to get away?" he said sharply. "Don't make me beat you unconscious."

Itachi turned and ran. The small amount of chakra that had been unsealed wouldn't be enough to help him in a fight against Kisame; it wasn't enough to even try using his Sharingan without dropping dead of chakra exhaustion. His partner had too much stamina and chakra to be taken down that easily. He felt a shiver of fear creep down his spine. He hid behind a large tree to catch his breath after running for several minutes.

"'Tachi, I know you're close by. Now come out, and we'll _talk_ ," Kisame said loudly. Itachi's heart seemed to beat out his chest. He swallowed down his fear and covered his mouth with his hand to quieten himself. His eyes squeezed shut. Itachi felt a breeze and a whisper. "Found you."

Itachi moved to strike Kisame, but he only felt the man grab his wrist. He felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Kisame, I thought you cared about me. Do you really hate me so much that you would bring me to be tortured?" he said.

A flicker of doubt flickered through Kisame's eyes before he shut it down. "Do you want me to truly answer that, Itachi?" he said cruelly. Itachi used his free hand to wipe away his tears, but they just kept falling harder. "Don't be a damn cry baby," he said.

Itachi tried to pull his wrist away from Kisame. The older man let go of his wrist and cornered him. Itachi quickly stole a kunai from his bag and held it to his own throat before Kisame could take it from him. "I'll kill myself. I'll do it. I can't be anybody's prisoner again; I won't do it," he said through sobs. "You can lug my corpse to Pein!"

Kisame swallowed. "Give it to me, Itachi. So, help me, if I have to take it from you…"

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I'd rather be dead than be tortured again," he said. He was about to cut open his throat, but as he started to move, a hand took his wrist quicker than he thought possible. Kisame yanked the kunai out of his hand before backhanding him, sending him falling to the ground.

"You really trying to take the coward's way out? 'Tachi, I'm not going to let that happen," Kisame said. Itachi's lip was busted from the impact. He wiped the blood from chin and crawled backwards from his partner.

"If any shred of you ever cared about me, please don't do this. K-Kisame, please," Itachi said. He could barely make out the words through his sobbing and was beginning to hyperventilate.

Kisame walks towards him and bent down so he was close to him. Without saying a word, he pulled Itachi's pants down enough to expose his upper thigh. Itachi was fighting him while crying and screaming at him. He took hold of one of Itachi's arms and held him down. He pulled out a syringe and removed the cap with his teeth. He pushed the needle deep into Itachi's thigh and injected the sedative. "Stop acting like a kid. You woke up too early. It's time for you to go back to sleep."

Itachi found the effects to occur rapidly. Almost immediately, he couldn't move. He had a look of betrayal in his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, Kisame. But if you do this, I can't trust you anymore," he said.

Kisame pulled Itachi's pants back on his hips. "I'm going to keep you right where I can keep an eye on you," he said. Itachi only sighed sadly before his eyes closed against his will.


	12. Chapter 12

When Itachi woke back up, he was shackled to a wall in a cell. He tested the shackles a few times but found that they were strong enough to hold him in place. He only had enough room to move from a sitting position to lying down. His split lip and bruised cheek was the least of his worries; he was worried about what would happen to him.

Kisame's betrayal had come as a complete shock. He had never expected him to bring him back to the Akatsuki. He stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching. Kisame and Pein both were walking together, and they stopped at the cell. Kisame looked overall troubled, but he unlocked the door and walked inside. "Itachi, you finally woke up," he said.

Itachi fixed him with an icy glare and looked away from him. "Don't be like that, 'Tachi," he said.

Itachi snapped his head towards him. "Don't call me that, Kisame. I don't accept nicknames from enemies," he snapped.

"Oh? I wouldn't say enemy. You know you deserve what you're going to get," Kisame said. Itachi snarled his nose at him.

"Itachi Uchiha, you're a traitor to my cause. I've been tolerant of you before, but that has changed," Pein said. Itachi looked over at Pein and felt fear settle in his stomach. He couldn't force himself look up at the orange haired man, so he stared down at the man's feet.

"That's rude, 'Tachi. You should look at someone when they're talking to you," Kisame said. He roughly took hold of Itachi's chin and jaw, forcing him to look up at Pein.

"I gave you to Danzo for a time, but since he's dead, that contract has been voided," Pein said. Itachi's hands was balled in fists to prevent himself from shaking. "Oh, I'll keep you alive. I agreed that much with Kisame. However, you're going to wish that you weren't. You're going to watch as that village you tried so hard to protect falls. I might even bring that precious brother of your's to join you, so you won't be lonely."

Itachi trembled all over. "Please don't hurt Sasuke. I'll do whatever you want. I'll be obedient. Please," he pleaded.

Pein only stared at him with a monotone expression. "You're not in a position to even beg. Should I kill him in front of you? Should I make you experience true pain?" he said.

Itachi couldn't force out any words. He only felt hot tears falling down his cheeks. Kisame let go of his lower face, but Itachi didn't look away from Pein. "Obito was right. You are more emotional than I would think," Pein mused. "Your feelings are a weakness." The man turned to Kisame. "Leave. You won't do what has to be done," he said.

Kisame gritted his teeth. "I'll do it," he said. "I won't disregard your orders." Pein looked slightly pleased, but he shook his head.

"No, you still harbor feelings for him; therefore, you're too soft. Do not make me repeat myself," he said. Kisame ducked his head, and after taking one last look at Itachi, he obeyed and left.

Itachi felt his heart pound painfully inside of his chest as Pein walked inside the cell, shutting the door behind him. "Well, Itachi? Are you ready to feel pain?" he said. He bent down and unlocked the shackles from around Itachi's wrists. "Stand," he ordered. Itachi obeyed and stood up. Pein removed Itachi's shirt and turned him around. "Danzo punished you but not enough."

Itachi didn't know what to say. He felt the man's hand following the healing marks left by Danzo. "I can practically smell the fear coming off you. It's suits a traitor like yourself," he said. A whimper escaped him as Pein's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him against the wall.

Pein forced the younger man down on his knees and wrapped his hand in his hair. "I believe you know what to do," he said. Itachi looked up at Pein with a pleading expression before pulling out his former leader's member and pleasing him with his mouth. The orange haired man forced Itachi to take all of it in his mouth. "You're a good slut. I see why Kisame is so fond of you," he said.

Itachi couldn't breathe. He pulled back, coughing and spluttering. Pein pulled him back up onto his feet, turned him to face the wall, and pulled down his pants and briefs. "Pein, please don't!" Itachi begged. Pein pushed into him without any preparation or warning, causing him to cry out in pain.

"That's it. Keep begging, slut. Let pain completely take over," Pein said. Itachi tried to pull away from him, but he pinned Itachi's wrists above him. He slammed into Itachi repeatedly, smirking as the younger man kept pleading and sobbing. He smacked Itachi's ass a few times with his free hand.

Itachi was in intense pain. Despite the pain, he couldn't force himself to move due to the paralyzing fear that had settled over him. He felt Pein's hand on his member, and he let out a whine.

Pein pulled out of Itachi, and for a moment, he thought it was over. Itachi was shoved onto the ground, and Pein spread his legs and reentered him. The raven-haired man felt Pein's hand wrapping around his throat tightly. His hands tried desperately to pry the hand from his neck. Itachi was seeing specs of black in his vision before Pein allowed him to breathe again. He felt the older man's stinging essence inside of him, and the hand was removed, allowing him to breathe. He coughed desperately, trying to catch his breath.

Itachi couldn't move as Pein removed his member from him. He barely felt Pein redress him and put the shackles back on him. He curled up, trying to make himself as small as possibly. He wished he could just disappear entirely.

Itachi couldn't stop his sobbing after he heard the cell door click as Pein left. He was in pain, but that wasn't the reason he couldn't stop the tears. He felt betrayed, and to make it worse, the one who had betrayed him was Kisame. He loved Kisame, and he had opened up to the man. He let himself be vulnerable in front of him. Now he was a prisoner because of his lapse in judgement.

A few minutes later, Kisame came to check on Itachi. "'Tachi?" he said. Itachi refused to turn and look at him. "Come on, now. Don't be like that."

Itachi wiped away his tears and continued to ignore Kisame. "I did what I thought was best for you," Kisame said. "You might be locked up and hurting, but at least you're not dead."

"You're foolish, then. The king of fools!" Itachi snapped.

Kisame sighed and sat down across from the cell. "You have no idea what I went through to convince Pein to not kill you!" he said.

Itachi scoffed. "You expect me to be grateful? You lied, tricked, and betrayed me. Pein _raped_ me. He's going to continue to _rape_ and torture me. I _hate_ you," he snapped.

Kisame visibly flinched and let out a sigh. "You can hate me if you need to. I care too much about you to just let you die at the hands of someone sadistic like Hidan or Kakazu."

Itachi didn't bother wiping away the tears. "I think you're the most sadistic. I trusted you. I _loved_ you. If you understood me at all, you should've known that I would rather die fighting than chained like an animal," he said. "I guess that makes me a fool."

"Itachi, this is exactly why I had to trick you. Despite your mask, you still think like a child. The world isn't black and white," Kisame said.

"You claim I think like a child, yet you had sex with me? What, was sex supposed to be a type of training? That's messed up," Itachi countered.

"'Tachi, one day you'll understand. You're still young; barely an adult. I can't blame you for thinking the way that you do," Kisame said.

Itachi forced himself to sit upright. He grimaced in pain and let out a small groan. He fixed his angry gaze onto Kisame. "You take a good look at me. I won't be here forever. I will escape sooner or later if I'm alive. If you think for one second that I will just forgive you and things will return to how they were, you're in for a rude awakening, Kisame! I'll never forgive you. Ever!" he yelled, yanking hard on the shackles.

"Oi! The fuck's going on down here?" Hidan yelled. Itachi switched his angry gaze between Kisame and Hidan. "Train your bitch to stop barking."

Kisame stood up and faced Hidan. "What do you want?" he said.

Hidan grinned sadistically. "Pein gave me, you, and Kakazu a mission. He fucking wants a full set, and Konoha sent the idiots right on our doorstep," he said. "He wants baby Uchiha for some reason."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he yank desperately against the chains. "Don't you lay a hand on Sasuke! Kisame, please!" he said. Kisame didn't spare him a glance.

"What a pain. Fine. Let's get this over with," Kisame said. Itachi felt fresh tears fall down his face and fear settling all over him for his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A lot of this chapter contains mature content, just a forewarning. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. :)**

* * *

Itachi was anxiously waiting for Kisame, Hidan, or even Pein to come tell, or even taunt, him that they had found his little brother. They had left a while ago, and if the Konoha ninja were as close as Hidan had said, it wouldn't take long. He only hoped that his brother would successfully retreat with Kakashi and whoever else was with him. As strong as his brother had gotten, he knew that if the three targeting him were able to isolate him that he would be overpowered. Sasuke was still young and learning; Itachi only hoped that he would be able to escape.

He didn't have to wait much longer. Kakuzu walked down the corridor with an unconscious Sasuke slung over his shoulder. He unlocked the cell door and practically threw his brother on the ground in front of him. Itachi immediately stretched forward to pull Sasuke closer to him. Kakuzu scoffed and slammed the cell door shut. "What a waste of time. I could've been hunting another bounty," he muttered.

Sasuke was in bad shape. He was bruised everywhere, and from what Itachi could tell, one of his ribs might be broken or bruised due to the painful and awkward way he was breathing. Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him so that his head was on his lap. Itachi started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke groaned as he started to wake up. He was in pretty intense pain from the earlier ambush. "Aniki?" he said.

"Oh, otouto, I really failed you," Itachi said quietly. He used the back of his arm to wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry, idiot. I'm fine," Sasuke said. Itachi bitterly laughed and shook his head.

"No, Sasuke, you're not fine. But I'm going to protect you. I won't let them hurt you," Itachi said. Sasuke let out a groan of pain as he forced himself to sit up, leaning his back against the wall. "Don't push it. You took a lot of damage."

"I'm fine, Itachi. But why am I here? What use could the Akatsuki have to put me in a damn cell?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I think Pein wanted a way to force me into obedience. But, it could also be Obito pulling the strings this time to get his hands on both of us," Itachi said.

Itachi snapped his head towards the hallway as he heard footsteps approaching. He seen Pein, and he instantly tried to shift in front of his brother. Pein only smirked. "I told you, Itachi, I don't want you to be lonely. Humans are very social creatures," he said. Itachi swallowed and forced himself to meet Pein's gaze.

Sasuke glared at the older man. "Hey asshole! The hell do you think you're doing putting me in a cage?!" he demanded.

Pein stared icily at Sasuke. "I'm not a patient man. Itachi, you best teach your kid brother manners," he said.

"Screw you, you carrot-haired asshole!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi felt fear in the pit of his stomach. He covered Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moved Itachi's hand. "You. don't. scare. me."

"You're going to regret saying that," Pein said. He opened the cell, and Itachi quickly scrambled to shield his brother, pushing Sasuke into a corner behind him.

"Pein, please, he's just a kid. I'll take it. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit, so please," Itachi pleaded.

Pein scowled at Itachi and grabbed a handful of his hair, shoving him aside to grab Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. He dragged the young ninja a few feet away and used the other shackles. He adjusted them so that Sasuke's arms couldn't move, unlike Itachi who had more freedom in his arms. "You're lucky, kid. Your brother will take your beating for you this time."

Itachi barely had time to brace himself for when Pein backhanded him across the face. Pein then immediately kneed Itachi in the face. He kicked Itachi a few times in the stomach. "Aniki! Stop it! Please, I learnt my lesson! I'm sorry!"

Pein didn't stop. "Oh yeah? Go on, kid, what are you sorry for?" he said.

Sasuke swallowed down his pride. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you, okay?" he said.

Pein stopped and Itachi slumped onto the ground, unconscious. "Tell your brother that I'll be back for him tonight," Pein ordered before leaving the cell.

Itachi's nose was broken. His lip was busted again, and the rest of his face was beginning to bruise. His is abdomen would hurt, at least it was only deep bruising. Sasuke could only stare in horror at how badly Pein had beaten him.

The two brothers weren't alone for long. Kisame almost immediately came to clean Itachi's wounds. He opened the cell and unlocked the shackles holding Itachi. Sasuke was still in shock over the whole ordeal. "Don't beat yourself up over it, kid. Pein would have done this regardless of you being here or not," Kisame said as he was wiping the blood off Itachi's face.

Sasuke glared at Kisame. "Why couldn't you have just talked to Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade? They would have hidden you two!" he said.

Kisame realigned Itachi's nose, and Itachi let out a gasp of pain, even while unconscious. "You really think that Pein wouldn't have found us? You're forgetting that most of the people in the Akatsuki are skilled trackers. If I would have hidden him, Pein would have killed him on the spot," he said.

"Well, he practically killed him already," Sasuke muttered.

Kisame pulled down Itachi's pants, leaving on his briefs, and wiped the blood that had dried on his inner thighs from earlier. "Shut up, kid," he snapped. Sasuke fell silent but continued to glare at him. He pulled Itachi's pants back on his hips before clipping on the shackles again.

Itachi was stirring awake. His nose hurt so bad that it was almost numb. "Don't touch me. Don't _ever_ touch me," he said. His voice didn't hold the contempt that it had earlier; he just didn't have the energy. Kisame gingerly touched Itachi's cheek before leaving the cell.

"Aniki, I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I'll be quiet. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke, it's not your fault," Itachi murmured. "Don't let Pein scare you. Be brave, otouto. I'll get you out of here. I'll figure something out."

"He said he was coming back for you. Aniki, he's not going to hurt you again, is he?" Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi's stomach sunk, but he forced a reassuring smile on his face. "It'll be okay," he said. He didn't have the strength in him to sit up at the moment.

Many hours later, Itachi and Sasuke heard footsteps approaching. Pein opened the cell door and unlocked Itachi's shackles. "Should we show your brother how much of a slut you are?" Pein said as he pulled Itachi to his feet by his hair.

"Please, not in front of Sasuke," Itachi said. "I'll do whatever you want, but please…not in front of him." He looked up at him through his eyelashes, feigning submission.

Sasuke stared at them wide eyed. He was about to yell, but he closed his mouth after remembering what had happened earlier. "You'll do what I want regardless," Pein corrected, slamming Itachi into the wall. "However, I'll oblige you just this once." He released Itachi's hair and twisted his arm behind his back. He pushed Itachi out of the cell and closed it behind him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke said. He was fighting against his restraints.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'll be back soon," Itachi said as Pein led him down the corridor. He was led into Pein's office where the older man pushed him towards his cleared off desk.

Pein locked the door. He pulled a pill out of his pocket. "Open your mouth," he ordered. Itachi hesitated before following his instructions and swallowing the pill. "We're going to play a game."

Itachi felt extremely anxious all the sudden. "A game?" he said.

Pein nodded. "Now strip," he ordered. Itachi started to take his clothes off, but Pein slapped him. "Do it right." Itachi rubbed his cheek before slowly stripping in a sensual manner. His cheeks burned bright red from humiliation as he dropped the clothes onto the ground.

"What now?" Itachi whispered. He was unable to look into Pein's eyes. The man only smirked and eyeballed his body.

Pein grabbed his upper arm and led him to the other side of the desk where he guided him on top of it and sat in his chair. Itachi squirmed uncomfortably as the orange haired man opened his drawer and pulled out a blindfold. "Put it on," he said.

Itachi took it in his hands and felt his heart race. He gave Pein an apprehensive look before obeying and tying it around his eyes. He hated not being able to see; he was close to having a panic attack. "Okay," he said, unable to hold back a tremble that shook through his body.

"Spread your legs," Pein said. Itachi did as he was ordered and wriggled his hips a little as he started to feel his blood pool in his now stiffening member. He figured that solved the mystery of what the pill was for. Pein teased his member with his hand, causing Itachi to let out a whine. Once he was uncomfortably hard, Pein took a red ribbon and tied it tightly around the base of his member a few times before finishing it in a bow. "You're going to ready yourself for my cock. You best entertain me, or I'll make Sasuke take your place," he threatened.

Itachi felt hot tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. This was completely humiliating. He leaned back and angled himself so that Pein could see better. He sucked on one of his fingers before pushing it in. He let out a small cry of pain. He knew he was torn from earlier, but he slowly pushed in another finger and let out a moan. He kept going despite being in pain and put in a third finger, stretching himself.

Pein stopped him at the third finger. He took out another cloth and tightly bound Itachi's hands behind him. "Stay still, slut," he said. He pushed in two fingers and rubbed against the younger man's prostate, causing his toes to curl. He then stood up and pushed himself into Itachi.

Itachi wriggled and tried to find an angle that wasn't as painful. Pein placed his hands under Itachi's knees and started to roughly pound into him. It took two tries before he found the spot he was aiming for. He hit the spot continuously, causing Itachi to see stars. Pein took Itachi's member and wiped the leaking liquid from the tip, causing a whimpering moan. "Taste yourself," Pein ordered. He pushed his fingers into the raven-haired man's mouth. Itachi sucked on his fingers obediently.

Several minutes later, Pein finished and pulled out of him. He pulled Itachi forward and shoved it in his mouth. "Clean me, slut," he said. Itachi sucked on his member and pulled back once Pein allowed him to. Pein sat him up on the desk and untied the ribbon. "Make yourself cum, and I might let you go," he said.

Itachi let out a whimper. He was extremely close, and he felt sick to his stomach that Pein had gave him pleasure. "M-my hands are tied. I c-can't," he said. Pein rested a hand on his inner thigh.

"That's not my problem, is it?" Pein said. Itachi bucked his hips in the air a few times. He shifted so that he was sitting on his knees and spread his legs, so he could feel the cool desk against his member. With a red blush spread across his face and even his ears, he leaned forward and rubbed himself against the desk. A few seconds later, he came onto his chest and the desk. Pein pulled him off the desk and pushed his face near his seed. "Lick it up."

Itachi knelt his head and obeyed. Pein used opened his desk again and grabbed a spare cloth. He wiped off his chest. He bent him over the desk and wiped away what had leaked out of him. He untied Itachi's hands. Itachi's hands were shaking so hard that he couldn't untie the blindfold, so he just yanked it off with a few strands of his hair.

Itachi wiped away a few tears and stood up. Pein smacked his ass a few times, causing him to yelp. His eyes were brimming with tears as he hurried to dress himself. He limped over to his briefs and pulled them on. He pulled his pants on, but he struggled to button them. When he finally got them buttoned, he pulled on his shirt.

"Come here, Itachi," Pein ordered. Itachi limped over to him and stared down at his feet, obviously anxious. "Lean over my desk."

"I thought you said you would be done with me after the game," Itachi said. Despite saying this, he did as Pein had asked.

"Did I say we were done with the game?" Pein said.

Fresh fear seeped over Itachi. "No," he said. He swallowed and tried to stop his trembling.

"And did I say to put your clothes back on?" Pein said.

"No," Itachi said quietly.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Pein said, slamming his hands down on either side of him. Itachi flinched and started crying harder.

"I'm sorry, Pein-sama, please forgive me," Itachi said, adding the suffix to hopefully soothe the man's ego. A knock sounded at the door, and Pein sighed, pulling Itachi to his feet.

"Come in," Pein said. Kakuzu and Hidan walked in.

Hidan looked up and down Itachi. "Fuck, half-pint. You look like hell," he said.

"Hidan, Kakuzu can fill me in. Take him back to his cell," Pein said. Like most people, he couldn't deal with much of Hidan.

Itachi limped over to Hidan, who took grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of the office. He practically dragged him down the corridor to the cells. "Pein fucked you good, huh? Can't even walk," Hidan said. He snaked a hand down and squeezed Itachi's ass.

Itachi let out a surprised yelped and flinched away from Hidan. "Don't touch me!" Itachi snapped. Hidan grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall, stepping close to him so that he was in his face.

"You are nothing but a traitor. You don't get to fucking talk so high and mighty anymore. What have you been reduced to? Pein's slut?" Hidan said angrily. Itachi's face burned with shame, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Hidan leaned forward and licked the tears off his right cheek. Hidan used his other hand to squeeze Itachi's crotch.

A small whimper escaped Itachi. "Please don't," he whispered. Hidan released his shirt collar and smirked.

Hidan removed his hand from Itachi's crotch and grabbed his upper arm. "You get to entertain me tomorrow. I can't wait to make you scream," he said, licking the shell of his ear. Itachi was trembling, and Hidan was pleased he had fully scared the younger man. He took Itachi the rest of the way and shackled him to the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi had tried to reassure Sasuke, but the younger ninja was still panicking. "Sasuke. Sasuke! Otouto, look at me," he said, interrupting his brother's rambling. When Sasuke did look at him, he continued quietly, "You need to calm down. It's going to be okay."

Of course, Sasuke was worried for a good reason. Hidan had kept popping up during the day to taunt them. He had told them that Pein woke up in a bad mood and that he was going to kill either Sasuke or Itachi because he felt like it.

It wasn't until later in the day that Hidan showed up again. He had a satisfied look plastered on his face, and Itachi felt dread in the pit of his stomach. "Guess who got permission to fuck around?" Hidan said. "And yes, I _do_ mean that literally, kid. Pein even said I could choose either one of you."

"Hid-" Itachi started.

"Shut the fuck up, half-pint!" Hidan said. He opened the cell and took ahold of Itachi's hair, slamming his head against the wall.

Itachi swallowed down the dread in his stomach. He looked at the silver-haired man through his eyelashes. "I thought you were going to make try to make me scream," he challenged. He knew that his plan had worked when he seen the rage in Hidan's eyes at the challenging tone.

"You'll be screaming by the time I'm done with you," he said. Hidan unlocked Itachi's hands from the shackles and dragged him flat on the floor. He started to choke him angrily. As Itachi started to black out, Hidan released his hold. Itachi immediately started to cough and take deep breaths.

Hidan flipped Itachi over and pulled down his pants and briefs to his knees. Itachi clawed at the ground and tried to scramble away from the man. He started to panic as he heard Hidan shifted his clothes around.

Itachi couldn't hold back a scream as Hidan pushed into him without any warning. Hidan was pounding into him without any mercy. He was on his knees, and Hidan kept a firm hand on the back of his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut so that he wouldn't have to look at Sasuke while this was happening. Other than the pain, the only thing he could feel was the wet blood dripping down the back of his thighs.

Sasuke had brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still hear. He could hear his brother's pained gasps and Hidan's grunts of pleasure. He was almost sick to his stomach from it.

After what seemed like an eternity to Itachi, Hidan had finally finished. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him towards his penis. "Clean it, half-pint," he said. Itachi was forced to take it into his mouth. When Hidan finished, he shoved him off. "You think I gave the kid a good fucking lesson? Maybe I should teach him one-on-one," he said. Thinking fast, Itachi wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist.

"H-Hidan," Itachi said. He looked up at Hidan with tear-filled eyes. "I'll be better from now on. Please don't hurt my brother," he pleaded. He used the chance to grab the key from Hidan's pocket.

Hidan smirked and backhanded Itachi, sending him across the cell. "I'm not finished with you, half-pint. You'll be begging for this dick by the time I'm through with ya," he said. He shut the door and left down the corridor. Itachi wasted no time; he yanked his pants up and crawled over to Sasuke.

"Otouto," Itachi whispered. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "It's going to be okay. We must hurry, though. He's stupid, but he'll figure it out soon." Itachi unlocked his brother from the shackles. Itachi stood and pulled his brother towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

Sasuke helped Itachi as they ran down the corridor to the exit. Once they left the building, Itachi still felt anxious. "Aniki? Do you have a plan for us to get out of here?" Sasuke whispered.

"We're going to run for it under the cover of night. I wish I had a better plan, but I don't," Itachi said. They used alleyways to their advantage and stuck to roads with little light. When the rain started to rain harder, he knew that the Akatsuki members would be after them soon.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke only turned his head towards him. "Sasuke, you have to leave me. You have to run." His voice had a sense of urgency.

"Aniki, I'm not leaving you!" Sasuke argued.

"There's no time to argue. Sasuke, this rain is Pein's jutsu. He sees _everything_. He now knows where we are. You have to run. I will only slow you down," Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum," he said.

Itachi smiled warmly. "Sasuke, you should take that lesson to heart. Kakashi is a wise, skilled ninja. But I need you to run right now," he said. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. "You are the person I care for the most. As long as you're safe, everything else will be okay."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi in a hug. "I'm going to tell Tsunade everything, and we're going to take down Pein. I just know it. So, you better stay alive," he said.

"I believe in you. Don't you stop until you're at Konoha's gates, Sasuke, okay? Now go," Itachi said. Sasuke hesitated only for a moment longer before running faster by using his chakra. Itachi stayed where he was, looking up at the dark sky.

The rain dripped down across his face and limbs, and he enjoyed the feeling of it. He basked in it because he didn't know when or if he would feel it again. He let a few tears fall down and mix in with rain. He wished he could run, but he knew he wouldn't make it far. As brave as he had acted for his brother; he was scared. He was truly scared to be taken back there.

It wasn't long, maybe fifteen minutes, before Itachi sensed Hidan and Kakuzu's chakra. He was feeling dizzy, and he assumed that it was from blood loss. He hated to admit it, but Hidan had done significant damage to him earlier. On top of everything else and the stress of it all, it wasn't surprising.

"You manage to escape, and you just decide to stand in the fucking rain?" Hidan yelled. Itachi couldn't muster the energy to say anything, he just stared at the two men. Hidan scoffed and grabbed his upper arm. "You wasted my time to stand in the rain? You're really gonna fucking get it when we get back," he said. At that moment, Itachi's knees let out. He fell to the ground unconscious. Hidan scooped him up easily and left with Kakuzu back towards the base.

When Itachi came to, he was in the floor of Pein's office. He groaned softly and shivered. His clothing was still wet, so he assumed that he hadn't been out of it for too long. Itachi didn't move from his position on the floor. He wanted to just sink into the floor and disappear.

"Well? You asked me to keep him alive, but he's becoming more of a problem," Pein said.

"I'll take care of it," Kisame said. He grabbed his former partner and threw him over his shoulder. He left the office, but rather than going to the cells, he went into the bedroom that he used to share with Itachi. He put Itachi down on the bed and began to strip the wet clothes off him.

"Ki-Kisame," Itachi said weakly. Kisame threw the wet clothes behind him. Itachi started to sit up, but Kisame forced him back down with a hand on his chest.

"Stay down," Kisame snapped. Itachi wearily watched him as he was stripped down completely. He moved his head to the side, but Kisame roughly grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"Don't. Kisame, please," Itachi said. The larger man shifted his pants aside and forced Itachi's legs apart. He pressed his member against the torn ring of muscle. Itachi let out a whimper and tried to push him away. "Stop! Please don't do this! Don't do this!"

Kisame pushed into him with a groan and muffled Itachi's screaming with his hand. His jaw tightened, and he gritted his teeth. If he didn't do this…If he didn't break down the man he loved, Pein said he was going to execute him. Despite knowing that he had no other choice, it still broke his heart to break Itachi down in such a way.

Itachi was sobbing hysterically as Kisame started moving at a fast pace. It wasn't about pleasure; it was completely about dominance. All he could feel was pain and his trust for the man he loved shattering completely. He tried desperately to push Kisame off, but the man grabbed his wrist, and with a quick twist, broke it.

Itachi let out a scream and held his now broken wrist close. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut. Kisame finished a few minutes later and pulled out of Itachi. He couldn't breathe; he was hyperventilating. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll be good. No more, no more," he said between his gasping.

Kisame fixed his pants and grabbed Itachi's chin. "Look at me," he ordered. Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at Kisame. "If you _ever_ do something so reckless again, this is going to seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you," he said.

Itachi couldn't move. He couldn't think. Kisame walked over to the closet and grabbed dry clothing that belonged to Itachi. He tossed the clothing at him. "Get dressed," he said. Itachi just barely willed himself to move. He dressed himself, and Kisame yanked him out of the room and towards the cell. He shoved Itachi inside and locked it.

Itachi lied down on the floor and cradled his broken wrist. He curled into a ball and just silently cried. He felt like his heart had been crushed in tiny pieces. It wouldn't have hurt so much if it hadn't been Kisame who hurt him.

Itachi wasn't alone for long. Kakuzu unlocked the cell door and walked over to him. "Sit up," he demanded. Itachi obeyed, letting out a grimace as he sat up. Kakuzu took hold of his chin. He healed Itachi's broken nose and the bruises on his face. "I think you deserve to suffer. However, I suppose Pein prefers to punish a pretty face," he said.

Itachi used the back of his hand to wipe away any tears and stared blankly at Kakuzu. Rather than saying a retort back, he just remained quiet and averted his gaze. Once Kakuzu was finished, he left. Itachi leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

He had at least succeeded in saving Sasuke. They couldn't torture him like they did Itachi if he wasn't here. While Itachi might be able to barely stand it, he knew that Sasuke wasn't used to this kind of treatment and would have crumbled eventually. Pein could lash and rape Itachi all he wanted; he could even order Kisame to beat and rape him. But he had gotten his little brother out of here. That was all he cared about. He wouldn't be here forever. Next time he found the opportunity, he would escape.

Itachi didn't know where he would go, but he just knew that he would go as far away from here as possible. Kisame was no longer an option for him; he had betrayed and hurt Itachi and went too far. He couldn't forgive him. He couldn't even _look_ at him without his heart splintering. In all honesty, he just wanted to disappear.

He didn't know if that meant living in a small village or if that meant killing himself. Itachi shook his head; Sasuke had asked him to stay alive. And he would. At least, he would try. He just had to survive.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed. Three long, hard months had passed for Itachi. He could barely keep his thoughts straight. He had been in constant pain after helping his little brother escape. Pein had not let him forget that he was a prisoner, which wasn't difficult considering he was constantly locked in a cell. After being ordered to rape him, Kisame hadn't come around Itachi unless he had been ordered to put him in his place again.

At one point during these past few months, Itachi had gathered the courage to ask if he had regretted betraying him. Kisame's eyes told a different story than his actions had. His eyes told him that he had made a terrible mistake, yet he still forced him to submit and marked up his body with bruises.

He had thought that he would never forgive Kisame, and while he didn't think he would ever trust him again, he could see that the man did truly care for him. Itachi still loved him; he blamed it internally on just wanting a connection with someone. He still loved Kisame, and that's why it hurt so bad when Kisame hurt him. He would do anything if he could just forget those feelings; it made being here even harder.

He was preparing himself to escape. He was going to do it tonight while Pein was gone on another mission. It was only Hidan and Kisame in the hideout, so he wouldn't have to worry about the rain this time. The last time he had tried, a few weeks after helping his brother, Kisame had broken his ankle to prevent him from trying again. So, he could only move half as fast. That was why he had to wait until Pein was gone so he wouldn't have to worry about the rain tracking him. He could escape Amegakure. He had to. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Itachi crawled over to the cell bars and threw a pen outside of the cell. He had enough chakra for a simple jutsu, but he wouldn't be able to use anything else. He used the basic substitution ninjutsu and found himself outside of the cell. He pushed himself up using the wall as support and limped towards the exit.

His heart stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to see Kisame. He expected the man to drag him back to the cell. He involuntarily flinched from him as Kisame placed his hands on his shoulders. Kisame planted a firm kiss on his cheek and let go of him. "Go," he whispered.

Itachi looked up at Kisame in shock. "Come with me," he whispered without hesitation.

Kisame shook his head. "I _hurt_ you," he said.

"And one day, I'll forgive you," Itachi said stubbornly. Kisame placed one of his hands on Itachi's cheek.

"I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you," Kisame said.

"You said you would always come for me. Forgive yourself and come find me," Itachi said. Kisame removed his hand from his cheek.

"One day, perhaps. Good-bye, 'Tachi," Kisame said. Itachi turned and left. He didn't look back. He didn't even stop as he left the gates. He had to keep going. He had to put as much distance as he could between himself and the Akatsuki base.

First, he needed to check on Sasuke. He had to make sure that he had gotten back safely to the Leaf Village. Once he was out of this country and in the Land of Fire, all he had to go was follow the main road. It would take him two days travel due to his injuries, but he would make it there.

Itachi didn't stop until he had crossed the border. Once he had, he limped over to a boulder and leaned on it. His ankle and wrist had both healed wrong and were useless to him. His cheek was bruised and his lip was split. The rest of his body was badly beaten and bruised, but he could deal with the pain. He had to.

He shivered. The seasons were changing, so the days were shorter and the nights longer. It didn't help that the clothing he had on was thin and mesh. He continued down the road, taking note that the sun would be rising soon.

Several hours later, the sun had risen. Itachi was exhausted. He had been traveling the entire night, but there was nowhere safe to rest. Everywhere was dangerous, especially when traveling with no money, no weapons, two useless limbs, and no partner. He leaned against a tree and rested for a few minutes before continuing down the road.

Itachi was nine hours away from the Leaf Village; he had made half the journey. He was traveling through a small village because it was safer than the roads during the night. At least, that's what he had thought. He noticed a group of five men walking near him. They were all armed, and they had been following him for at least fifteen minutes.

He felt uneasy; he had walked into a store to lose them, but they had been waiting on him to come back out. All at once, they surrounded him. "She's kind of pretty even if she's beaten up," one of them said.

"Did you escape from your master?" another said. They pushed him into an alleyway and cornered him against a wall.

"I'm a man, and I have no master," Itachi snapped. One of them slammed their hands on either side of his head, causing him to flinch.

"Well, we're not picky. What do you think, boys?" the tallest said. He had roughly grabbed Itachi's chin and was examining him. "Clean him up and heal him then we could sell him for a good price. He's got a cute face."

"Don't touch me!" Itachi said. He used his good fist to punch the man directly in the nose. The men gathered around him. Two of them held his arms and one of them was yanking his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Looks like you need to be taught some manners," the tallest said as he stood back up. He wiped away the blood from his nose. "Don't want to mess your face up anymore, so…" He punched Itachi in the stomach. "Let's sample the product. He's no virgin, anyway, I'd bet."

Itachi struggled against their tight grasps on him and screamed. One of the men covered his mouth with their hands. He kicked with his good leg, landing a solid hit in the tallest man's crotch. He groaned and doubled over in pain. He teared up as he felt one of the men groping his ass. He could feel the man directly behind him, so he used his head to painfully knock into the man's chin.

The tall one in front of him stood back up and have an expression of pure rage plastered over his face. "You fucking bitch!" he said. He started to pull down Itachi's pants, but before he could, he was kicked out of the way. Itachi turned his head and seen Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja took down all of the men and tied them up.

"Itachi?" Kakashi said. "Is that you?" He walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi flinched away from the contact. "Yes," he said. "What are you…what are you doing here?"

"A mission to take care of these human traffickers," Kakashi answered. "You have terrible luck, you know."

"Is Sasuke with you, then?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded, and Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

"Come with me. I'll take you to him," Kakashi said. The silver-haired man allowed the local police to take the men into custody and left with Itachi by his side. It was long until they reached an inn. Kakashi led him to the room where he, Sasuke, and Naruto were staying; Sakura was in a different adjoining room. He knocked before entering; he could hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing. "Sasuke, I found something interesting along the way."

Sasuke turned around and was speechless. "Aniki?" he forced out. Itachi smiled warmly at his little brother. "You escaped!" He bounded over and hugged his brother tightly. Itachi used his good hand to rub the top of his brother's head.

"I told you I would find a way, otouto," Itachi said. Sasuke released his brother and pulled him over to a chair.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get Sakura," Sasuke said. He ran off to the room next to get the pink haired kunoichi.

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "You're coming with us to the village, right?" he said.

"Yes, I need to track down Jiraiya," Itachi murmured.

"And then?" Kakashi said curiously.

"I don't know anymore," Itachi admitted. "I have to keep a low profile. Pein and Obito will be after me."

Sasuke and Sakura came back into the room. The pink haired kunoichi immediately bounded over to Itachi and insisted on healing what she could. She took care of the bruises on his face and his split lip. She took his hand and looked carefully at his wrist. "How long has this been set wrong?" she asked.

"Three months," Itachi said. "I think. My ankle has also been like that for almost that long." Sasuke suddenly looked crestfallen as he connected the injury to when his brother had been left behind.

"It's my fault, then," Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you that did it, was it? A few broken bones are nothing; I've had worse," he said.

No, it wasn't Sasuke that had broken his wrist and ankle. It was Kisame. Regardless of his intentions, he had betrayed Itachi. He didn't know if he could ever forgive him. He needed time to think and heal before he could even think about Kisame. He still loved him, but trust was an extremely important thing to have in any relationship.

"I can't heal them here. They're going to have to be rebroken and correctly aligned," Sakura said, letting go of his hand. Itachi thanked her and dropped his hand to the side.

"At Konoha, then. The traffickers are taken care of now," Kakashi said. "We will leave tomorrow after I take care of a few lose ends."

Itachi was feeling anxious around all four of the other ninja. He didn't like being around so many people in a small space. He pushed himself onto his feet and with a forced smile directed at Sasuke, he stepped outside.

Itachi sat down with his back against the building and breathed in the fresh air. His fingers fumbled around each other as he worked to calm himself down. It had been three months since he had been around that many people in a smaller space. He heard the door open behind him and didn't need to look to know it was Kakashi.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat beside him. Itachi shrugged, but after a second thought, he figured that telling how he felt wouldn't do any harm.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same, if I'm being honest. I'm tired of being betrayed and humiliated," Itachi said.

Kakashi nodded a few times. "You'll be okay one day, Itachi. It'll take time," he said.

Itachi huffed. "I don't have much time left. You know this just as well as I do," he said. His voice was tinged with sadness.

Kakashi put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Then you'll just have to overcome your obstacles and depend on your allies," he said.

The touch on his shoulder reminded Itachi of when he was younger and under Kakashi's command in the ANBU Black Ops. The two had been much closer back then than even Yamato had realized. They hadn't been in a relationship; Itachi had been much too young for that and Kakashi was significantly older. However, Kakashi was the person who Itachi had shared his first kiss with. That was a fact that both of them knew but would never tell. After that, Kakashi had set clear boundaries with him. The older man hadn't wanted to deal with the backlash that would occur, and even though he cared for Itachi, he was a good man with morals.

Kakashi did feel guilty. For how close they were, he had never even realized how Danzo had been treating Itachi. He had no clue that he had been abused while under his watch as captain. If the younger man had given any indication, he would have taken down Danzo himself. He had felt guilty all these years for not seeing how the younger man had just snapped one day, and it was a little relief to know that he hadn't missed the signs; he had missed the man pulling the strings. Danzo.

* * *

 **So, did any of ya'll expect that revelation at the ending? Anyways, updates could turn weekly or biweekly depending on my workload. I had to pick up extra shifts at work to pay for college stuff.**


End file.
